Minor Altercation, Despite Your Hesitation
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Should be a two shot but I don't really know where this is going. Randomness with the 4 UES on vacation after senior year. I don't even know if I'm going to end this or how. Title reference to the band Louis XIV
1. Taste of Temptation

A/N: I really don't know where this fic is going. I have another idea for a chapter after this, but after that, I'm not really sure, so we'll see how it goes. If its any good, maybe I'll keep writing. This is set after the second season, the summer after their senior year, which I think I mention. Serena and Nate are together in this one, but it just works better that way for CHAIR.... So tell me if you like it or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own GG-- but amazingness would ensue if I did

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ew. Nate and Serena made Blair want to gag. Not because Nate was her ex (she couldn't care less about that, Nate was damn boring), but they seemed to be enjoying thrusting their tongues down each others' throats. Disgusting.

Chuck rolled his eyes. This was not his idea of a wild vacation. He was so caught up in the gruesome sight of his best friend and his golden girlfriend he hadn't even had time to overtly hit on Blair yet.

Chuck's eyes trailed to hers and saw a slight smile pull at the corner of her lips. He smirked back at her. They both knew what each other were thinking. How were they supposed to live through this without vomiting?

The four of them had boarded the yacht for an 8 week long vacation after their senior year. Nate and Serena had suddenly found that they couldn't live without each other. Chuck and Blair were…well, Chuck and Blair. They really weren't sure what they were waiting for but it was obvious to everyone (including themselves) that they wanted each other. A lot.

That night they had decided it was a good idea to go down to the pool area after it was closed and get in the hot tub.

"Come on, it will be fun," Serena had whined. Blair groaned inwardly. The last thing she wanted was to break into an intimate setting while Chuck watched idly by. She and Serena used to have so much fun breaking out. That seemed so long ago. Now Serena and Nate were together and Blair felt like the third wheel. Well, fourth wheel. Chuck was always there. He was always there, analyzing her with his dark slanting exotic eyes. Those eyes always seemed to be burning right through her. She wished he didn't have such an effect over her. It would be easier to pretend that she wasn't in love with him.

"Chuck will be there…" Serena hinted suggestively. Blair suppressed the urge to say something biting. Serena would know that was just Blair being defensive because they both knew the truth.

"Exactly," Blair said instead. "And honestly, I don't feel like watching you and Nate grope each other in the hot tub." Serena sort of felt awkward whenever Blair would bring up things like that. She always felt guilty about what had happened at the Sheppard Wedding.

And honestly, that's why Serena originally thought that Blair went for Chuck. She thought Blair was just covering up her pain, or even something more like Blair, getting revenge. That's what surprised Serena when she found that Blair and Chuck had genuine feelings for each other. But when she thought about it, they did seem like the perfect couple. T

hey were completely matched, no matter how dangerous that was. It was fighting fire with fire and the repercussions were hazardous to everyone's health. But it was more dangerous when they weren't together. Blair was always trying to get him jealous and Chuck was always drinking and whoring around. It was exhausting. And they both had very short tempers. And very big ones. Everyone had to watch what they said around those two when they decided that week that they didn't want to be together, even though everyone knew that they did. they were both very prideful souls.

Serena was always the one who had to comfort a crying Blair at 1 in the morning. And Serena heard directly from Nate that he had to nurse Chuck back from the brink of binge drinking. It would just be a lot easier if they just got over themselves and got together.

Serena knew Blair had forgiven Chuck for the problems Bart's death had caused last winter. She knew Blair was just waiting for Chuck to show that he cared about her which he continually failed at. Chuck wasn't that dense. Serena had thought he knew what was going on.

She was also aware that Chuck failed at showing his emotions, as did Blair, but was it really that complicated to tell Blair that he cared about her?

"Look, its going to be awkward if it's Nate and me… and Chuck. Please come."

"What, so I can _handle_ him for you—no thanks." Serena raised her eyebrows.

"Chuck really is taking a toll on your newly surfacing innuendos. Maybe you should get on that." Blair knew Serena didn't mean literally. She didn't care.

"I will never get on Bass. Get over it," she snapped. Serena wanted to laugh out loud. They were so perfect for each other and they didn't even realize it.

"Why is Chuck even going if it's just going to be you and Nate, anyway?" Blair mused.

"Because you'll be there," Serena made it sound like a question. She was lying.

"Nice try," Blair said in her fake sweet voice.

"Please just do this for me," Serena begged. "I really don't want Chuck to just be there watching us. I don't know why he'll be there. Just come."

"You do realize you are completely using me selfishly. He'll be looking at me instead."

"See? You want to come," Serena laughed.

"Ew," Blair said under toned. "Gag me."

***

"Why do I have to go and watch you and my sis swapping saliva, again?" Chuck had asked. He and Nate stood in the room they were sharing on the yacht. Chuck had already downed two glasses of scotch. If he were going to have to watch Blair waltz around half naked, he would have to be numb. He didn't trust his self control at the moment.

"Because it's not only Serena and me. Blair will be there, too." Chuck already knew this. That was why he was being reluctant. "And it will be weird."

"Ah, fornicating with the girl you cheated with while the girl you cheated on is in the same proximity. I see the potential for disaster. But I really don't think she likes me any better than you at the moment."

"That's not what I was talking about, but thanks for bringing up my finest hour," Nate said sarcastically. "And you know how Blair feels about you. She's just waiting for you to make a move."

"No, I think she'll make a move first. The move where she moves to slap me," Chuck said spitefully. No one, no matter how much they thought they did, had any idea how much he was completely in love with Blair. But things that had transpired between them last winter were still a little painful.

He had heard from Nate that Serena told him that Blair had completely forgiven him, but Chuck was always deathly afraid of rejection from Blair. He wished he had the courage to tell her that he loved her desperately. However, Chuck just wasn't the spout out your emotions type. He knew Blair wasn't either. No matter how much she was perceived to be the perfect image and used to have the perfect boyfriend and perfect relationship, Blair was as much afraid of feelings as he was.

"You seemed to like that last night," Nate mused. Chuck sighed. That night was a mistake. The incompetent waiter had just spilled vodka all over his purple silk shirt. He was looking down, trying to clean it off, while walking (not a great idea in retrospect), when the same incompetent waiter had knocked into him while trying to serve someone else.

Blair had just gotten up from the bar when Chuck was knocked into her. His hands flew out instinctively to catch himself. However, they grasped her waist instead. He hadn't seen her face at first but felt her hands against his chest. He looked up as she shoved him away from her. He couldn't help but smirking. It was the first contact they had made the whole trip.

But now Chuck wasn't so sure. He would never admit it, but he was insanely nervous. The last time he had seen Blair in a swim suit was last summer when she had come back on the Jitney. She was wearing a green one piece. Normally, he would vouch for as much bare skin as possible, but she made everything work. She looked extremely sexy… while successfully making him jealous. That bitch.

Chuck looked up to see that Nate was grinning at Chuck's silence. He glared at Nate, silently.

"Thanks, man," Nate accepted the silent gesture. Chuck cursed himself for his weakness.

Chuck didn't understand why they had to be in such an enclosed space. He had assumed that they would be in the pool, or something. He actually hadn't intended on even going in. Well… his hormones had become too much for him to handle. Damn bitch. She looked good in anything and everything.

Chuck really didn't see style or color when it came to Blair. He saw how it hugged at her curves and the skin it exposed. Damn bitch. She knew his weakness.

Blair refused to look at Chuck at first. She felt more than mildly awkward exposed like this. She wasn't if she was trying to get him to see what he was missing. Blair wasn't even sure what game they were playing anymore.

She had to bring the most revealing bikini that she owned. She really hadn't planned on parading in front of Chuck with it on. She never really thought about it at all, when she should have. When she thought of this trip she just thought of him in the background. That's all she could muster. Thinking about him wasn't painful. Thinking about the future with him not in it was painful.

She knew that he wasn't going to propose or anything. She had given up on her dreams on her dream wedding as early as last summer, when she thought they would actually be together. She never expected Chuck to be the kind to commit. But she did think—she did _know--_ that he was it for her.

She didn't care if they never got married or had children. She just wanted him, wedding or no wedding. Family or just the two of them. So when she looked into the future and feared he wasn't the predominate player, she got scared. It physically pained her to think about it. So she didn't.

It was easier for Blair just to look at Chuck as he was now. And damn him, did he look good. She knew he never played any sports in high school. But there were other… curricular activities that kept him in shape. Chuck Bass had the most amazing core she had seen in her life. That might not be saying much, with only being with two guys, but she was confident Chuck would keep the top of the list.

Blair turned her away from the sickening smacking of the two best friends. She could feel her stomahc literally churning. She didn't care if she was being melodramatic.

She could tell Chuck wasn't enjoying it as much as she was. Maybe that's why she could see Chuck staring at her out of the corner of her eye. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that it was flattering, it was weird how his eyes just seemed to absorb the knowledge of her every move. She wished he would stop. But she knew is he did, she would feel dejected. She hated these emotions. They were so confusing.

Chuck smirked. He hadn't smiled the entire vacation besides the first time she had touched him for months, even if it was pushing him away. It was amazing how Blair could always bring out the best in him. She could always bring out the joy that he thought was dormant inside his body. He thought he was pure indifference. He was wrong.

Chuck watched Blair try to casually avert her eyes from the show that Nate and Serena were putting on. He knew it wasn't because it might remind her of a certain wedding sophomore year. It was just poor taste. Chuck only put on shows like that when he was trying to make Blair jealous. He didn't do that anymore. He was just biding his time. He wasn't going to coerce or manipulate her into being with him. If she was going to be with him, she was going to choose it. And she would damn well like it.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to use his unfair tricks against her. He knew that she liked it when he got close to her, whispering in a low gravelly velvet seductive voice. He knew she liked it when he pressed close to her in the middle of a crowded room in the most inappropriate way.

He appealed to the darkness in her, something that no one else could access. There were parts of her that no one else could touch (and not meaning the innuendo, either.)

Chuck stretched out seductively, letting his bare legs trail towards Blair. She wasn't paying attention, but he saw her own legs subconsciously drift away. She was always on guard. She was always on guard except when she was with him. She would be with him soon enough.

Blair shifted uncomfortably. The last thing she wanted was to be in such an intimate environment with Chuck. She tried to ignore the water glistening down his chest as he breathed in and out. He looked bored. She could relate. And add disgusted to that list as well.

Nate and Serena whispered intimately to each other. Chuck wanted to bust out laughing when he saw Blair's eyes practically roll to the back of her head. And not in the good way.

"What time is it?" Blair asked impatiently. Chuck trained his eyes to hers. He hadn't thought it would be possible that someone didn't want to be here as much, if not more, than he did.

Blair saw Chuck had taken off his Rolex when they got in…. not that she was watching him. It was right behind him. He just kept looking at her. She hated how he made her feel so insecure every chance that he got.

Nate and Serena just kept whispering heatedly to each other. Chuck leaned back. She thought he was going to check the time but he just grabbed the scotch that he had laid next to his watch.

Chuck smirked at Blair's expectant eyes. He took a swig and swallowed as the liquid burned down his throat. Blair rolled her eyes at him this time.

"Oh, my god—what time is it?" Serena suddenly asked. Chuck smirked. He didn't have to look at Blair to see her reaction. Chuck picked up his Rolex and showed it to her.

Blair pursed her lips. Serena and Nate hurriedly grabbed a towel and left. Ew. She was not going to be going to Serena and her room that night. She was definitely not going to walk into that.

Blair hated that smile that Chuck was always sporting. She thrust her heel quickly into his shin. His eyes flashed amusedly to hers.

"Ow," he said pointedly.

"You are such a jerk," Blair snapped back.

"What?" Chuck asked innocently, placing his expensive watch out of the harm of the water. "Nothing can be as bad as…" Chuck nodded towards the leaving couple. Blair made an unmistakable sound of disgust in the back of her throat.

Chuck secretly didn't want to leave right now. Nate had always been the rule follower of the group. Now that Serena was with him, her antics had toned down somewhat. Maybe Chuck had the same effect on Blair. Maybe she liked breaking the rules since she had been with him. She wasn't making a move to leave, and he wanted to stay with her. But he wasn't about to relay that information to her.

Blair watched Chuck as he took another drink. He wasn't making a move to leave. Now that Serena and Nate were gone, she could actually enjoy herself… even if Chuck was there with her. Before she had ever been with Chuck, she never would have thought of breaking into the pool area after hours. Maybe he was having a bad influence over her. But she liked it.

"Ugh, I know," Blair agreed. "Damn disgusting."

"At least in public," Chuck hinted suggestively. Blair didn't have to ask. She knew he was thinking of the several occasions that they participated in the back of a limo. His limo.

Blair rolled her eyes but a small smile played across her lips. Chuck appraised her with his eyes. It was the first non volatile action she had made towards him all week.

The ends of her long dark hair swirled in the undulating waters. Damnit. Oh, what the hell, her hair was already wet. Blair sank her hair back in the water.

Chuck didn't know what game she was playing. She had sufficiently wounded his shin and he was sure he was going to have a bruise in the morning. But here she was, making him want her even more than he vowed himself that he wouldn't. Damn that bitch. The water ran down her sleek dark hair as she raised her head again.

"Blair Waldorf, getting her hair wet," Chuck smarmed. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Shut up," Blair lashed as she leaned over towards him. Chuck had the sudden fight of flight response. What the hell was she doing? It would have been an act of aggression, but he wasn't sure.

She reached behind him where her martini lay raising her eyebrows at his sudden tenseness. Chuck relaxed. She just wanted her drink. She wasn't doing anything. But then why wasn't she going back to her side?

Blair brought her glass to her lips, still sitting next to Chuck. She was glad he didn't make a move when she reached over, she secretly feared about it. It's not like she didn't want it. That was the problem. If he made a move, she would not be able to control herself. Damn Basshole.

But she still didn't want to leave his side. She looked away from his smoldering eyes. If she ignored her obvious position, maybe he wouldn't address it. They were both playing the same game.

So they both just sat there, in close proximity, the same thing they both had been dreading when they came down there that night.

The last time both of them had been in anything that resembled this type of setting was the pool party when 2/3 of the junior class broke into the swim pool at school. Chuck threatened that he would tell Nate about them. Honestly, she secretly hoped that he would have. She wouldn't have to keep hiding everything, watch whatever she said all the time. And it was a slim shot that Chuck would ever have her after that incident, but she still hoped. Little did she know the events to follow that would lead her and Chuck to be thrown into the same situations frequently.

Blair sighed. This was boring, and there was nothing to talk about… or do. But she wasn't about to think about that… even if it was a very intriguing idea.

Chuck felt her breath against his neck. They were very close… closer than he thought they had been before. He didn't take that as a hint for anything, though. He was still going with his plan of biding his time… even if having her right here and now was a very intriguing idea.

Blair didn't know what had possessed her, but she leaned forward again. This time Chuck didn't stiffen. He took in her wide deep eyes. Her arm felt behind him. She was putting her drink back. It did occur to him that she didn't have to lay right where she found it. She chose to get closer to him. She chose him

Blair's heart began hammering in her chest. She was sure he could hear it. She couldn't break away from his captivating gaze. Her arm still lay behind him on the deck.

It was common knowledge to both Chuck and Blair that whatever they did could not be controlled. They could not be responsible for their own actions because when they were close like this, something chemical happened. Events in the past could support that.

That was why what happened next wasn't there fault. It wasn't planned. It was something chemical. They went in the exact same moment. They weren't sure who made the first move.

Lips crashed. Teeth gnashed. Nails broke through skin. Hands roamed. Their wet bodies collided together. Blair felt to her dismay and utter shock that she was practically in his lap. She did not plan this. She convinced herself that she did not want this.

Chuck's hands pressed to the small of her back, pushing her even closer to him. The already hot water suddenly turned searing. Blair shuddered from the sudden temperature increase inside of her own body.

Chuck felt her body tremor on top of his. He heard his own voice moan into her mouth. That was what killed it. If he could have just controlled himself, he would have still been with her. If he didn't show where this was leading, if he hadn't showed that he would do anything to be with her, it wouldn't have been a problem.

Blair pushed away on his slippery chest. His harsh breath coming through it, his eyes burning into hers. She wished her body hadn't responded without her consent. Now he knew how much she desired him. He held all the power. She had to leave.

She realized awkwardly that she was on top of him. They were both wearing so little it wouldn't take much for all of her self control to be lost.

Blair quickly leapt from her position to the deck to Chuck's dismay. He had driven her away again. He watched the water pour off of her body. He clenched his jaw. She spared him one backward glance and with towel in hand, she was gone.

Chuck leaned his head backwards against the deck and let a breath of anger out of his body. He drained what was left of his scotch. Damnit.


	2. Rekindling the Game

A/N: I hope this isn't too long, I just had a really fun time writing it. I thought this would be a two shot, but I'm really not sure how long this will end up being. I already have two more ideas so... I guess I'll just keep writing until I run out of ideas or people don't want to read them anymore. I just thought this chapter was a really good idea... maybe its just me.

No, I don't own GG (some of the ideas they come up with I would never be able to)... Or Ed Westwick... sigh

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair Waldorf stormed through the lower deck of the yacht. That Chuck Basstard would pay for what he did. No way was he going to get away with subjecting her to humiliation like this.

That's when she spotted him. He was in the Dining Room drinking scotch (naturally). Blair's blood began to boil. There he was, just drinking and probably waiting for some random ho to approach him, and Blair was being doused in humiliation. She stomped up to the room, her clunky heels echoing of the walls when she was stopped.

The security put out an arm looking her over.

"I'm sorry…" he glanced at her ensemble, "…miss. This room only admits our first class passengers."

Blair put her hands on her hips, cocking her one out angrily. She knew what she was being mistaken as.

"Well that's just great," Blair snapped. "My name is Blair Waldorf. Maybe you've heard of my father Harold Waldorf. The _lawyer_ from _New York_." The security's eyes widened. Everyone knew Harold Waldorf. "Or, if you haven't heard of my father, maybe you've heard of my mother, Eleanor Waldorf. From Eleanor Waldorf Designs," Blair plastered her fake sweet smile on her face.

Everyone knew the Waldorfs and Blair Waldorf's reputation was even bigger than her father's.

"Right this way, Miss Waldorf," the security ushered her in. She threw him a scathing look over her shoulder as she stormed over to Chuck's table. Luckily he was dining alone (yeah, big surprise there).

Blair stomped her way until she stood right in front of Chuck. He didn't seem to notice. He was just looking down, swirling his drink.

"Chuck!" exclaimed Blair. Chuck raised skeptical eyebrows until he met her eyes. He pressed his lips together and snorted. His eyes raked promiscuously over her body. Blair crossed her arms angrily over her chest.

Chuck sighed. There was absolutely nothing to do in here. The Dining Room was completely boring. He doubted the crew smuggled any prostitutes on board. All he could hope for entertainment was waiting until Blair found out what he did. But that could take hours.

He didn't even look up when he heard a shrill argument with security across the room. Probably some lower class passenger trying to get in. He was aware of clomping steps coming towards him. All he could hope for was a lost stripper or something. That's when he heard his name through familiar lips.

Chuck looked up and saw a haughty (and hot) Blair glaring down at him. He knew what he had done, but he did not expect her to come down here just to yell at him for it... and wearing that, no less.

Blair's wild curls flowed to the center of her back. She had a white button down shirt with a black bra underneath (that he could totally see). She had the tiniest mini skirt he had ever seen being able to be pulled off. It was silver and shimmered when she walked. She had knee high black leather boots.

Chuck felt his eyes rake dangerously over her body. Usually he would be at least somewhat subtle about it, but he just couldn't help it. She was f-ing hot.

He looked up into her livid dark eyes with a smirk across his face, trying to hold in laughter. He had no idea that she would be this mad. He was sure she at least would have waited until he got back to his room… their room.

Blair watched as Chuck's expression turned quickly from surprise to amusement.

"Well, I had no idea that the brothel was hiring," was his response.

"Chuck Bass, this is your entire fault," Blair yelled as she sat across from him. Chuck's eyes slid up her exposed thigh. She thrusted her chunky heel into his shin.

"Damnit, Blair," Chuck groaned in pain. It was the exact same spot she had hit the night before. He took a staggering breath and looked up into her ferocious expression. He had to admit, he had never been more turned on. Blair yelling at him in her most revealing outfit was… exhilarating.

"And explain how exactly this is my fault," Chuck said smugly. He knew the answer; he just liked the attention she was finally giving him.

"I talked to Serena. She told me how it was _your_ idea that she and Nate share a room since it was awkward for _us_," Blair snapped. Chuck had to look down at the table to keep himself from bursting with laughter.

"Yes, I did. You don't think it was a good idea?" Chuck asked innocently.

"Oh, yeah," Blair said sarcastically. "It's a great idea, except for the fact that _we have to room together_," Blair said acidly.

"Huh," Chuck said, pretending to ponder that. "That would have to happen, wouldn't it?" Chuck grinned.

"You planned this," Blair said icily.

"How could I have planned you walking around here in…" Chuck eyed her suggestively, "…that… very alluring… ensemble?"

"My stuff, Chuck!" Blair snapped again. "This was the only outfit in Serena's room because _you_ moved the rest of my stuff and _locked the door_. Nate gave you back your keys. This is the only outfit I had!" Blair had leaned so close in her anger that he could smell her distinctive perfume.

Chuck sighed and leaned back in his chair, reluctantly away from her intoxicating scent.

"It's not my fault that you have poor planning. You could have waited for me to unlock the door," Chuck said simply, "instead of coming all the way down here to yell at me. Not that I'm complaining." Chuck wasn't subtle about checking her out.

"I wasn't about to just wait around for you," Blair lashed out at him. Chuck leaned in, smirk in place.

"I wouldn't have minded," he whispered seductively. Blair made a face and jerked back. He smelled strongly of scotch and his own natural musk. She hated that she found it so alluring. Being this close to him was dangerous for her. He knew all too well what sort of effect he had over her and how much she liked it. She had to stay away from him. Unfortunately for her, he was making that impossible.

Chuck drank in her appearance. He was surprised only a year and a half ago was the first time he had realized how perfect she was for him. Her chest was heaving with the anger that was coursing through her veins. Her red lips were pursed over insults she was reigning in. Everyone else already thought she was a hooker. She was the most fiery soul her had ever encountered, not including his own. She was his perfect match, his counterpart, in every way. He just wished she would get around to realizing it sooner.

"Just give me the keys," she demanded, holding out her perfectly manicured hand. Chuck pretended to ponder that for a whole 2 seconds.

"Mm... I'm afraid I can't do that," he smirked. Her face dropped. He could feel the heat waves of her anger just radiating off of her. It was almost an aphrodisiac. He couldn't help but think how she was passionate like this in more ways than one. The nail marks on his back were testaments to that.

"Why the hell not?" she lashed out. She did not want to be caught milling around here in this particular outfit. If her mother found out, that would be the end for her. Her mother already liked her best friend better than her, anyway. She really didn't need this.

"I don't have them, that's why," Chuck said simply. He just liked to see her squirm.

"You're lying," said Blair with superiority. Chuck admired her for it. She was the only one who could spot a lie off of Chuck Bass. Chuck just flashed a genuine Chuck Bass smile.

Blair set her face. She flashed her signature fake sugary smile back at him as well. He should have been worried. She only did that when she had something on someone. But what did she have? She had a bad reputation as of now.

"Fine," Blair relented. Chuck wasn't fooled. She stood up and turned to leave. "I'll just have a drink," she headed towards the bar. Chuck exhaled in defeat. She knew him too well. If she wasn't there to interact with him, the evening would get very dull.

"Wait," he said, following her. He caught her by the wrist.

"Hands off me, Bass," Blair tried to rip out of his grasp. The occupants in the room started to stare.

"Here," Chuck said. He slid out of his coat and placed it around Blair's shoulders. Usually, she would have thrown his charity right back at him, but she was scantily clad. She really didn't have another choice. And she knew, with triumph, that her being covered up would make Chuck lose a little bit more.

Blair hugged his coat, that went almost down to her knees, around her. She hoped he didn't see how she subtly inhaled the scent that wafted from it. It smelled exactly like him in a more concentrated form. She hated him for making her want him so much.

She would not, however, let him think that he won. Blair felt Chuck put a hand to the small of her back, guiding her. She threw out her arm, slapping it away. This caused the jacket to slip of her shoulder.

Chuck gazed at her bare shoulder that exposed herself quickly then slid the jacket back on.

"Why don't you try actually _wearing_ it? It might work out better for you," Chuck said, feeling triumphant. He couldn't see as much of her as he could before, but she was wearing his jacket. She had a piece of him on her and that made him feel better. And he knew that the scent of his cologne would be hard to get off of her after that.

And as for the fact that he couldn't see as much of her, that's what sharing the room was for. He would see her soon enough.

Blair groaned and relented, sliding her arms through the sleeves, sniffing it shortly while she did. She didn't think he noticed. He did. He smiled.

She wrapped it tightly around her, not wanting to bear too much of herself. Chuck smiled slightly as her curves protruded slightly though the thick material.

They were walking out of the Dining Room when Blair felt something heavy in the pockets. She thrust her hands inside and picked out the keys to the room. She dangled them triumphantly in front of Chuck's face.

"Told you were lying," Blair smiled. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you got me." He didn't care. They were going back to _their_ room now. As far as he was concerned, he had won that night.

They mounted the stairs to the upper deck where his room was.

"I'm only going in so I can get my stuff. Then I'm going to find Serena," Blair informed him. Chuck smiled. Sure, she was.

"I would advise against that," Chuck told her. She turned to him in the middle of the hallway, questioning him. "I heard from Nate that they wanted to be _alone_," Chuck hinted. "Looks like it will be just the two of us."

"Ugh," Blair scoffed. "Whatever." Chuck wasn't fooled. She did really want to get out of her clothes, but they would be in the same room. There wasn't much room for privacy. This vacation was working out nicely.

Blair was starting to feel the pain in her feet, however. She tried to hide her hobbling from Chuck. She knew if he noticed that would put her at a disadvantage. Unfortunately for her, there wasn't much that Chuck didn't notice.

Blair was about to turn to the way of Serena's room when Chuck pulled her back.

"This way," he tilted his head towards his room. "You should get used to the way. You'll be in this room for the rest of the trip," he breathed at her. All Blair could muster was an eye roll. These boots were getting ridiculously painful. And she was right. Chuck didn't miss anything.

As Chuck pulled her along, he felt her limping slightly. He paused slightly, waiting for her to catch up.

"You okay?" he asked with real concern. Blair stopped. She wished that he wouldn't have sudden mood changes like this. He could be completely perverted one minute and then be completely caring for her the next. Only when they were alone, of course. Chuck wanted to keep it a secret that he actually had a heart. Blair wasn't fooled, though she wished she was. It was harder not falling for Chuck when she knew that he was actually capable of feelings.

"I'm fine," Blair said. She didn't like it when he noticed her weakness. It made her feel vulnerable. That was just something she wouldn't have when she was in the presence of Chuck Bass.

"You sure?" This caused Blair to freeze in place. She remembered the last time he asked her this. The events that occurred after were very memorable. And from the look on his face, he was thinking of the exact occurrence that she was.

"Yes," Blair said condescendingly. Chuck raised his eyebrows at her. He could tell when she was lying, as well, not that it was that hard at the moment. She was in serious pain.

"It's nothing," protested Blair. "I just haven't worn these boots since I was like 15. I forgot how tight they were."

"I remember," Chuck reminisced. "That was some Halloween party." Blair rolled her eyes. Truthfully, she hadn't remembered that much of that party. She did, however, recall Chuck having to take her home after she vomited in the bathroom of his suite after the party.

"The first time I ever really got a glimpse of Blair," he grinned.

She hadn't been wearing much more than she was now, that he could recall. She glared condescendingly at him. He reveled in the memories he would have forever.

"Here," he offered again. Blair really didn't want to take the hand that he held out to her. Sometimes, however, pain overcame pride… even her pride.

He ignored her blank stare and brought her arm clad in his jacket over his neck so he supported most of her weight. They walked this way the short distance to the room.

Blair jingled the keys at him. He reluctantly took them. He liked being in Blair's embrace again, even if it was under false pretenses.

The door swung open and Blair hobbled into the room and collapsed onto Chuck's bed. He grinned into the darkness. She would find out that it was his when they would go to sleep and she would find him next to her. He flicked on the light to find Blair sprawled over the bed. He couldn't help but think of the other instances in which she had been in a similar position.

Blair breathed harshly, her chest falling and rising, at the journey she had taken. Chuck sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the scathing looks she shot at him.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "you can keep the jacket."

"Please," scoffed Blair, "like I would want to."

"This way, you'll have a piece of me with you forever." Blair just rolled her eyes again. She was having a difficult time coming up with witty retorts tonight. It vexed her.

Blair sat up; Chuck's back turned to her as he untucked his shirt from his pants. Blair wildly hoped that he wouldn't continue undressing… although part of her wished that he would.

Chuck felt her gaze on his back and smirked. He really hadn't thought that she would have this fast a turn around. He hoped it would continue like this.

"See something you like, Waldorf?" he turned to meet her gaze. Blair scoffed again. She really was lacking in the comeback department, he had to admit. But she wasn't lacking in the other ones.

"You wish," Blair said, trying to pull off her boots. They wouldn't move. Blair groaned. She couldn't even remember why her fickle 15 year old mind would think this would be a good investment. But then again, she was still dating Nate at this point. Who knows what she was thinking at that point in her life?

Blair attempted to pull down the zipper, but it was in the center of the back of her calf. It was impossible to reach. Blair wanted to scream in frustration. This night could not get any worse. She realized that Chuck's gaze was on her face.

"What?" she demanded. Chuck reached for her. "I don't need your help," she protested, trying to shove him away. He just smirked at her and pulled her leg over his lap.

He slid his hand over the back of her leg and unzipped her boot. He slid his fingers under the flap and eased his hand over her bare leg. Blair bit back a moan that threatened to escape her lips as he pulled off her boot. She instinctively flexed her toes.

Chuck pulled himself to the middle of the bed to meet her. Blair put up her hands, warding him away, afraid if he touched her anymore, that she would come undone.

Chuck pulled her other leg over his lap and repeated the process. Blair sighed at the feeling of her not being constricted anymore. Chuck smiled as she leaned back on the bed. She felt suddenly exhausted.

Blair's legs were still sprawled over his. Chuck kicked off his shoes which landed next to hers. Blair closed her eyes, feeling sleep about to take her. She heard his voice.

"You're clothes are over there, if you want them," Chuck's helpful voice was suddenly in her ear.

Blair's eyes fluttered open. Chuck was at her side and the lights were turned off. The only thing that illuminated the room was the lights of the people outside on the deck. His natural musk surrounded her in a wave of seduction.

She knew what he was doing and honestly, she couldn't find the will to care right now. She knew it was her mission to not let him win, but right now she was exhausted. She would care in the morning.

Blair didn't answer him. Chuck smiled. He knew in the morning, it would be different. She would be angry and the game would begin again. But right now, her eyes had fluttered closed again and she was breathing deeply. Chuck stripped his jacket off of her and laid it over her. He laid his head next to her and inhaled her intoxicating scent. He brushed her dark hair away from her face as she slept. He closed his eyes and they slept in each other's embrace.


	3. Declaration of War

**A/N**: Sorry this one is so late, but its longer, so I hope that makes up for it. Yes, this one is significantly longer than the others but too bad. It is the longest shot that I've written so far, even longer than my debut _She's Sure_, but all of this is leading up to something at the end. I know I said that it would be out by Tuesday, but again, there are some malfunctions with my computer so its a day late. Oh well. I'm still not sure how many more I'm going to make but there will at least be two or three more. Don't worry, these aren't just random one shots, they are actually leading up to something that should be at least satisfactory.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl or Chuck wouldn't go around saying that ho last night was the most beautiful woman that he's ever seen. We all know Blair is his one and only.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck's alternate reality couldn't last for long. Being bathed in Blair's scent he should have known that wasn't reality. He should have known but he didn't.

"Chuck."

Chuck sat up straight in bed, his own coat falling off of him. Instead of whom he hoped it would be, it was just stupid Nate "Man Bangs" Archibald. He always ruined everything.

Chuck groaned as the realization hit him. Blair had already split, leaving his jacket that still freaking smelled like her behind. His gaze trailed to the pile where he left her things. It looked lighter. She wouldn't be walking around in what she had been last night (sigh).

"Yeah, she's gone," remarked Nate, noticing Chuck's line of vision. Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to clear the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, I did notice that," Chuck said acidly. Nate's innocent eyes widened from Chuck's angst.

"Not a morning person," Nate commented, laid back. Nothing ever bothered Nate. That was always the problem. Chuck tried not to dwell on something that didn't matter anymore.

Nate wasn't after Blair, so why should Chuck care how Nate treated her in the past? It just wasn't right. Blair was legitimately hurting and Nate didn't have a care in the world. Not that Chuck cared.

"You know... Blair's with Serena," Nate mentioned, lacking strongly in the subtlety department.

"Huh," Chuck said, pretending not to care. He slid off the bed, trying to rid himself of thoughts of her. That was impossible. Every possible moment was filled with thoughts of her. It was quite annoying to jump every time he heard high heels clicking insistently on hard floors.

"Yeah, they're on the deck, by the outdoor pool," Nate commented.

"Why are you here?" Chuck asked suddenly. Nate was getting really good at that innocent look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, who sent you here to make me get out of this room?"

"No one," Nate said a little too hastily. Chuck raised his eyebrows at his best friend. Nate wasn't that hard to read. Nate sighed in defeat. "Serena thought it would be easier if you just tried talking to Blair."

"Why does she care?" Chuck asked. "I don't want her charity." Nevertheless, Chuck continued to get ready. He stripped of his shirt. Hell if he was going to make another attempt at Blair in last night's clothes.

"Future reference," Chuck added, "Blair and I don't need to talk to get things… moving."

Nate looked slightly nauseated. Chuck was pleased. Maybe he would leave him alone now.

"Whoa," Nate exclaimed, looking at Chuck's back. Chuck spun around.

"What?" he demanded. If there was something wrong with his appearance, he needed to know now. Nate circled him to get another look at his back.

"What happened to your back?" he questioned, staring Chuck's shoulder blades. Chuck reached back and felt what Nate was talking about. He turned to face Nate, trying to suppress a smirk.

"Looks like a cat or something attacked…" Nate trailed off, understanding.

"Quite a feisty kitty," Chuck agreed.

"I didn't need to know that," Nate said, turning around. Chuck turned his back to the mirror, trying to see how impressive the nail marks on his back were.

Nate had seen them two days after they had been inflicted. They were impressive. They were only beginning to heal over.

"It's your business, what you and Blair do together," Nate said, standoffishly.

"What Blair did to me," Chuck corrected with a grin, pulling a clean shirt over his head.

"Not that its any of my business, but Blair didn't seem to be that… passionate when we were together."

"Maybe that was your problem and not hers." Chuck didn't like talking about when Nate and Blair were together.

He certainly didn't like thinking about the one time they… As far as he was concerned, Blair had only been his. He certainly marked her as his own.

He knew he was sounding possessive and Blair would castrate him for it, by he had taken her virginity, for God's sake. As far as he was concerned, she was his. Only his.

"Uh…" Nate looked dumb struck, as usual. Nate never got subtlety. Chuck remembered that was the first thing that he had noticed about Blair. He had always marveled at the fact that someone like Blair could go out with someone like Nate and actually have something to talk about. Not that Chuck was so into the talking, or anything.

But Blair was the wittiest person Chuck had ever met and Nate was… not. That's why Chuck had originally been friends with Blair. Nate was his best friend, but Blair had been a nice change of pace.

When Serena had gone to "boarding school", (Chuck still had a theory that she was just whoring herself out to the country), Blair had turned to him. Chuck was all for it. He had actually talked to her for the first time.

He had talked to her before, but it was all superficial. They never really talked about anything with substance. Chuck wasn't really a talker anyway. Chuck was a doer.

But Serena was gone. Blair's father had left. She had no one.

That was the moment when Chuck realized that Blair was the most amazing woman he had ever met. He never really "met" women. He just… "experienced" them. But Blair was exactly like him. She was evil, beautiful, soulless, and scheming. She was perfect.

Chuck just rolled his eyes at his foil. Nate just shrugged. If it had to do with Chuck, it was safe to assume it had something to do with sex.

"Well when she's with me," Chuck grinned maniacally, "she has no problem being… passionate."

"So you're saying I'm…" Nate finally got it. Chuck rolled his eyes again. This boy could not take a witty joke. That's exactly what the appeal for Blair held, the one where no other girls were a match for her. And it didn't hurt that she was amazing in… limo.

"Come on, Archibald," Chuck clapped Nate on his shoulder. "I've got women to conquer." He may have all been about Blair but he wasn't about to let Nate in on that little secret. Not that it was exactly a secret anymore.

Nate laughed shortly. Chuck knew that Nate wasn't that bothered by his comment.

"Have fun," Nate rolled his eyes. "I'm going down to the pool to see Serena." Chuck just nodded and continued dressing.

"You know…" Nate mused. "Blair's down there too." Chuck didn't look up. He was aware that Blair was with Serena. He just didn't know what his next move was going to be after last night. He was never outdone by anyone, but Blair was different. He didn't exactly like waiting it out, but that's what it looked like he was going to have to do.

***

"So I woke up and we were…" Blair was ranting, "_Cuddling_." Blair said the last word with disgust. "It was the most horrific moment of my life." Serena tried to look sympathetic but this was beyond ridiculous. She was so tired of Chuck and Blair's games. They were in love with each other, so why couldn't they just be together?

Serena and Blair sunned themselves on the deck next to the outdoor pool. Blair didn't want to go into the indoor one since last time and Serena needed to work on her tan.

"Cuddling, Serena!" Blair's voice raised a pitch at her best friend's failure to respond. "That Bass-tard had his arms around me. He took advantage of me in my weakened state!" Blair exclaimed. Serena sighed. She had sent Nate to go wake up Chuck for the only reason that Blair had been bitching for the past hour.

Honestly, Chuck was the only one who could take that kind of abuse. True love at its best.

"Blair," Serena started seriously, "from what you told me, you weren't really putting up much of a fight. If you want to be with him just… be with him." Blair made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat.

"You don't get this at all," Blair snapped. "He completely humiliates me in front of everyone, and then tricks me into sleeping with him." Serena tried to suppress a smile. Blair turned her face downcast to Serena. "Ugh, gross. I haven't done that with him since…"

"Your birthday?" Serena interjected. Blair scowled.

"No… We did it a lot more after that," Blair muttered. Serena just shook her head.

"Why can't we just switch back?" whined Blair, bringing up the subject of the sleeping arrangements yet again.

"I think this is a good arrangement," Serena said in that disgustingly cheery voice. "And even if I wasn't with Nate, you and Chuck need to work out what's going on between you two." Blair groaned loudly. Several passersby looked at her in surprise. Blair took no notice to them, as usual.

"You are no help at all," Blair said, getting off her reclined chair next to Serena's. "I'm going in," Blair said in defeat, not wanting to deal with this anymore.

"Blair," Serena protested. Blair was already on her way down the deck to the edge of the pool. Serena didn't think that she would need to stall Blair, but she wanted Chuck and her to talk today. If Blair went in… she honestly didn't know what was about to happen. She trusted Nate to bring his best friend. When Chuck showed up, something unpredictable was about to happen. When those two got together, fireworks exploded.

***

Chuck saw Serena first. She was kind of hard to miss. She was a golden beauty even though Chuck didn't really swing that way... anymore.

There was a much more appealing fiery soul with deep brown eyes that he was scouting for discreetly. Unfortunately, Nate's stupid blue eyes didn't miss anything, apparently. What was with that?

The two of them walked over towards Serena's turned back. Chuck wanted to gag at how Nate appraised her with his eyes. That guy would fall for anything with long legs.

Nate vacated Blair's empty seat. Chuck knew it was Blair's because her signature clothing lay strewn beside it. This meant one thing.

Chuck's eyes trained towards the pool. He seemed to know where she was at all times. And right now, Blair Waldorf was making the most eye catching exit he had seen.

She didn't see him at first. She walked up the steps, water cascading down her body. He was sure she was doing this to torture him. Blair leaned her body to the side, catching her wet hair in her hands and wringing it out. That's when she caught sight of Chuck staring at her.

Blair smirked inwardly to herself. She knew exactly what had brought him here, but right now, that was beside the point. She didn't care that Serena had betrayed her because she had just gotten a better idea.

She lifted her nose superiorly in the air, showing her dominance. Chuck smirked himself in retaliation. He would wish he hadn't pulled anything over her.

Blair strode right up to Chuck. His heart jumped to his throat. Surely she wouldn't come on to him right in front of everyone… no matter how much he wanted her to.

Chuck waited for what seemed like hours for Blair to make a move. He hated how she had such power over him in this capacity. No woman could ever hold claim to that. No, Blair was special.

Both Chuck and Blair were too wrapped up in each other's eyes to watch Nate and Serena look away awkwardly. Those two knew how to make situations uncomfortable more than anyone.

Finally, Blair leaned over Chuck on one fluid motion. Chuck felt the slight drops from the water that still clung to Blair's body seep beneath his shirt and into his skin. She threw him one last satisfied smile while she wrapped the towel she was reaching for around her.

Chuck exhaled in disappointment as Blair leaned away, a reaction that she noticed.

"Nice talking to you, Chuck," Blair threw over her shoulder as she exited. Chuck's head whipped around as he heard Nate and Serena snicker behind him. Chuck pursed his lips in decision. He knew what he was going to do now. This meant war.

***

Blair breathed heavily as she finally reached their (ugh) room. She had to take the long way because she realized in her attempt to escape Chuck, she had forgotten her clothing at the pool. She couldn't go traipsing around like a ho like Chuck had forced her to do (again.) Bass-tard.

Blair slammed the door behind her in a desperate attempt to get away from the wandering eyes that seemed to follow her everywhere this trip.

Ugh, she needed a shower. There was nothing she loved more than competition, which was something that Chuck provided better than anyone else, but he always made her heart seem to hammer right out of her chest. Jerk.

Blair would have wrenched the bathroom door right open, but to her dismay, it didn't budge. That was when she realized the steam that was coming from underneath it. That bastard was not seriously taking a shower. She was the one who was currently contaminated with chlorine.

She rattle the doorknob frantically to no avail. He was definitely in there. Damnit.

"Open the door, Basshole," Blair shouted through the door. She couldn't see the suppressed smirk that succeeded in drawing such a reaction from her. She didn't see the smoke that curled in satisfaction and merged with the steam from the running shower.

"Come on Chuck, I need to take a shower," Blair said in desperation. Chuck couldn't help but laughing this time. She was practically begging him. If he wasn't so amused, he would have been bothered by the fact that she had such influence over him.

He sighed and decided to let her in. He quietly unlocked the door and went back to his perch, projecting his image of indifference.

"It's open, Waldorf," Chuck called. "And if I knew you wanted me that bad, I would have responded sooner." Jackass.

"It's locked," protested Blair, trying the door again. To her surprise, it sprung right open, revealing Chuck smirking at her. She quickly wrapped her damp towel around her exposed body, realizing what view he had. No doubt he was checking her out. She could tell because tremors always traveled up and down her spine whenever he did.

Blair crossed her arms angrily over her chest and glared at him. She wasn't about to go and strip in front of him just because of her need for hygiene, no matter how pressing that matter was at the moment.

For one horrifying moment, Blair was certain that Chuck had absolutely no clothing on. She couldn't help her eyes from dropping. Chuck was perched in the bathroom counter next to the sink.

Blair realized that she had been played. She was in too deep now, however, to stop it. The mirrors were steamed. There was obviously no one in the shower even though it was running. Chuck's hair wasn't even wet.

All he was doned in was a towel that was hitched low on his hips. Actually, the only moisture on his body at all was the perspiration that the steam created. Blair's eyes dipped low, to Chuck's pleasure and her dismay. She just couldn't control herself around him.

Blair spotted the moisture that rolled down his chest and stomach. His hip bones stuck over where the towel didn't reach. She could see where his abdomen and hips traveled down to join his—Whoa!

Blair spun around, refusing to look any lower. She hated how he knew her so well.

"Don't worry, Blair," Chuck mused. "You've seen it all before. It doesn't leave anything to the imagination." Chuck took in a breath.

Blair shot him a glare and for the first time realized that he was puffing on a joint. Was he kidding?

"What do you think you're doing?" Blair demanded, reaching for the joint to snatch it out of his hand.

Chuck held it above his head, out of Blair's reach. She tried to jump for it, but found herself chest to chest with Chuck. Blair wanted to cringe. She felt way too comfortable in this position.

"If you wanted a drag, all you had to do was ask," Chuck said amusedly. Blair scoffed and backed off quickly.

"Please," she disagreed. "I have more class than that." Chuck brought it to his lips and inhaled deeply. He held it there for a few moments and made a giant ring of smoke. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Are you insinuating that I don't have class?" Chuck asked.

"More like suggesting it," Blair snapped. Now she would smell like pot smoke if she didn't take a shower right now. She wasn't about to do that with him standing right there. Or perching. That Mother Chucker.

"No, I don't think that's it," Chuck disagreed, perching the hand that held the joint on the counter next to him. "You just can't do it."

"What?" Blair exclaimed.

"You're prim and proper Blair Waldorf. You wouldn't dare smoking up." Chuck knew exactly what he was doing to her. So did she, but she let it happen anyway. They both knew she couldn't back down from a challenge. Damn genetics.

This time Chuck allowed Blair to snatch his precious joint from him.

"So says you," Blair uttered dangerously. Chuck didn't realize until she brought the joint daintily to her lips how close she was. She was practically leaning right into him. He couldn't be more turned on if he tried.

Blair took a deep intake of breath and handed the joint back to him. Chuck looked at her expectantly. She gave him a close lipped smile. He waited.

Finally she let go, letting the smoke exhale through her nose without opening her mouth. She blew it towards his face. Chuck returned her triumphant grin.

"Impressive," he admitted.

"I know," she sighed narcissistically. "Now get out," she finished harshly. That didn't wipe the smile from Chuck's face like she had hoped. If anything, he was even more pleased. What was wrong with them?

"No, I don't think so," he replied, leaning back against the mirror, taking another drag. Blair groaned and Chuck smirked at the sound. She was completely sexy like this. She had just taken a major hit clad only in a bikini in a steamy room just because of him.

"Chuck, I need to take a shower," Blair tried to appeal to his logic.

"Go ahead," Chuck gestured for her to continue. Who was she kidding? Chuck didn't have any logic.

"I hate you!" Blair yelled as she stormed from the bathroom. He made her take a hit and wasn't even going to let her use the bathroom. She heard his shout from the bathroom.

"No you don't. You're completely in love with me," came the confident shout from behind her. Blair didn't care. They both knew that they were madly in love with each other. There were just complications like pride that kept them apart at this point.

Blair flew down the short hallway and pounded on the door of what used to be her room. There was no answer. She heard a commotion behind her. She whirled around to see two guys whispering obviously about her in the corner.

"What are you staring at?" snapped Blair. The two that were talking about her tried to suppress their laughter. She didn't even notice that they were the same people who she called attention to herself with her exclamations at the pool earlier that day.

"You think it's funny that I got locked out of my room?" Blair exclaimed louder. This time their laughter couldn't be controlled. Blair tried the door in desperation to find that it wasn't locked at all. That Mother Chucker.

The laughter faded as Blair slammed the second door in the last 10 minutes. Blair rushed into the bathroom scrutinizing her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Her hair was still slicked back because of the water. Her face was completely washed of her make up. Usually, that would make her apprehensive. Only Serena could pull off natural beauty.

Blair didn't know what it was, but she didn't find herself hideous today. Strange. She pushed the thought that Chuck had something to do with that away from her mind.

She spotted a hairbrush on the counter and ran it quickly through her damp hair. Blair cursed herself for forgetting clothing again. She really didn't feel like running through the halls like an insane person again. Luckily, she had a stash here.

She brought some over the morning she woke up in Chuck's arms. She tried not to think about this morning. She had woken up to his natural musk surrounding her. She wanted to stay their forever in his arms.

That just wouldn't do. So she left. It killed her too, but somehow she thought that they would meet again in that capacity. She tried to convince herself that wasn't what she wanted, but it just didn't seem to stick.

She was stronger today. Blair went into the main room and opened the drawer that had the small amounts of clothing that were here. That's when her eyes laid on it. It was perfect. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She knew how to break Chuck.

Blair calculated that she had about 15 more minutes until Chuck finished his joint. Blair was pretty sure she could make it back by then. It would be a stretch, trying to shower in that amount of time, but she would make it work. Her plan was already in place.

***

Chuck exited the bathroom to find something that he had not expected. He had been discouraged. Blair had left in a hurry. He was used to her telling him that she hated him, but he had never said the L-word to her, even if he wasn't even referring to himself.

He had orchestrated the whole bathroom scene, obviously. He had to get her back for making him that... excited. It was a talent that she only seemed to possess. Chuck didn't know why he was disappointed when she left. He hadn't been expecting them to… _do_ anything. But expectations and wild hopes are two completely different things.

He hadn't even finished his joint. It was way too… arousing to see Blair inhale like she had before. He knew she had done it before. He was the one who gave her first hit. Back then, she would cough frantically. Now she was… sort of like him, actually. He had taught her well. Like how many other things he had taught her.

Chuck was aware that like for she did for him, it was his anatomy that would do her in. He saw Blair's eyes go… significantly south. He hadn't been lying when he said his towel left nothing to the imagination. That pleased him. He got her. That was why he hadn't expected to see her back so soon. In his bed. Damn bitch.

Blair pretended she didn't see Chuck emerge. She absentmindedly flipped through a teen magazine. They both knew that Chuck was standing there. They both knew that Blair knew it, too.

Chuck's eyes raked across her body. Only Blair would go this far. Only Blair would don the same thing she wore the night she lost his virginity (to him, no less) just to get back at him. Only Blair would, because anyone else would never go that far.

Chuck could see that her hair was still slightly damp, like she had tried to dry it quickly. She was waiting for him. He should have seen this coming, but he was so damn arrogant he hadn't even thought of it.

Chuck leaned against the doorframe, quite aware that all _he_ was wearing was a towel. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but things could escalate very quickly.

Blair flipped the glossy pages of the magazine impatiently, waiting for him to call her attention to himself. He couldn't know that she had been waiting for him.

Chuck may have been slightly mellower, but no way was he high. He hadn't finished it. That stupid bitch made him think of her too much. He thought too much of how he hadn't wanted to think of her at all.

She wasn't looking up. They could go for hours like this, waiting for the other to pretend that they realized the other was there. So he exhaled loud enough for her to hear him.

Blair raised her deep dark eyes to meet his smoldering exotic ones. Her expression was slightly triumphant when she pretended to realize he was there for the first time.

"Oh, Chuck," Blair said, looking back down at her magazine. "How was your… _smoke_?" Blair put a spiteful emphasis on the last word.

"Satisfying." Blair started slightly at how close his dark, husky, seductive voice was in her ear. She scolded herself for not watching him close enough. She looked up and sure enough, he had joined her on the bed without her even noticing. How the hell does he do that?

Blair was hyperaware that the only thing that separated them was a towel and the very thin and silky material of a white slip. Poor planning on her part, Blair realized. How did she think she could win this one? Because she was Blair Waldorf. No one, not even Chuck Bass, would make her back down.

Chuck let his hand trail up the length of her soft arm, drawing goose bumps to his satisfaction. Stupid bodily functions. They always gave her away. He fingered her strap gently and let it fall from her shoulder, the same way he had done the first night.

Blair pretended to be entranced by How to Tell if He's a Sensitive Man. She didn't bother to right her wardrobe malfunction. Blair didn't really have to read the article, either. She knew how sensitive Chuck Bass was.

She tried to regulate her breathing. He could tell if she was excited in their proximity.

"'How to Tell If He's a Sensitive Man,'" Chuck read with articulation that only he could produce when reading a gossip magazine. Blair didn't know how the simple sound of someone's voice could turn her insides to liquid.

"Sounds captivating," Chuck breathed in her ear.

"That's very distracting," Blair said, her tone monotonous while keeping her eyes trained to the page. She hoped he was convinced of her boredom. She winced internally, however, when it came out. She made it sound like it was working… which it was.

"I'm sorry," Chuck apologized with quiet danger. He wasn't sorry at all. Blair's muscles tensed. This wasn't working out like she had hoped at all. That Mother Chucker. Time to bring out the big guns.

"I've read this one," Blair informed Chuck, looking up for the first time. Chuck was about to question why it mattered to him when he realized his mistake. Damnit, he fell into her trap.

Chuck knew he was in her way to put the magazine back on the bedside table when she looked past him. He knew she wasn't about to get up.

Blair leaned across his still damp body to put it on the table. Her heart jumped when she felt him place his hand boldly on her thigh. His breath was hot in her ear. She matched her breathing to his, already becoming one with him.

"That wasn't an invitation," Blair said darkly in his ear, mimicking his husk. Chuck smiled into her ear.

"But this is." Blair pulled away quickly with questioning in her eyes.

"What is that supposed mean?" Chuck sighed and slid of his bed, horrifying Blair by her dismay.

"The indoor pool after it closes tonight. Be there."

"Please," Blair scoffed. "I have better things to do." She caught Chuck's smiling eyes.

"I'll see you tonight, Waldorf." With that Chuck disappeared back into the bathroom, no doubt to finish his joint.

Like Blair would follow Chuck into a dark room where they had already shared indiscretions nights before…

She wondered what she would wear over her bathing suit.


	4. Steamy Reconnection

A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It may seem random, but it's leading up to something. It's more of my risquee chapters. I hope it reaches expectations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl (but it doesn't matter because it's been renewed for a 3rd season anyway). Yay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~The Not Too Distant Future~

Blair knew singing to herself or something of that fashion would be useless in this situation. She knew all too well how those reactions were powerless to her current predicament. His body heat was too distracting. No, she would have to think of something else.

The water undulated around both of them, as they treaded water, trying to stay afloat. This time, that was not just a metaphor. Blair had no idea how she continuously found herself in these situations. It was ridiculous. Damn that Mother Chucker.

Chuck Bass knew better than anyone how to strip Blair of any morals, decisions, stances and… oh yeah, look at that… her clothes as well.

***

Blair heard her bare feet pad quietly across the pool deck. There were absolutely no lights on except for the ones that illuminated the pool underneath the waters. She didn't know why she had come, but Chuck had been pretty confident that she would show. She could tell how he was nonchalantly leaning against the pool wall, a perfect image of casual Bass-tard that he was.

Blair paused at the deep end, the complete opposite side of which Chuck Bass was residing. Chuck continued to ignore her, just sipping his scotch (of course). Blair sighed and dropped her belongings to the floor. She knew that he heard her. She could practically feel his smirk from across the room.

Blair ignored her urge to cross the room. She ignored the urge to see Chuck's bare chest up close and personal. It wasn't that she hadn't before it was just… no. there was no way she was going to admit that she missed him. She would tear off all her clothes and dive in before she did that.

Chuck didn't like how Blair was ignoring his obvious attempt to get her in. he had taken his shirt off and everything. He didn't do that for just anyone. No, only for her. Looks like he was going to have to make the first move. Again. Surprise, Waldorf.

"Not really surprised you showed," Chuck sighed dramatically. He knew she could hear him. He could tell by the sudden stiffening of her posture. He loved that he could draw such reactions like that from her. He loved that under that stiff posture, she was completely flexible, and he could manipulate that as well.

"There's not really anything you can do to surprise me anymore." Blair didn't react at first. Chuck planned that one. He knew she couldn't back down from a challenge. She was his Blair, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Really?" Blair challenged skeptically. Chuck smiled with satisfaction. He had awoken the beast within. This night was about to get very interesting.

Chuck submerged himself completely in the water, feeling the moisture sink into his dry scalp.

Blair watched him coast underneath, coming closer and closer to her. Like a shark. She had an overwhelming sense of fight or flight. She chose flight. Sort of. She mounted the diving board, taking a seat on it, letting her legs dangle from it.

Chuck paused at the edge of the deep end. He broke the surface, shaking his hair of water. Blair watched as the strands of dark hair sweep into his eyes. Damn him for looking so sexy. She hated feeling like her clothes could just fall off of their own accord. What the hell was that about?

Chuck looked smugly at how Blair had fled from him to higher ground. She was so melodramatic. He would have her soon enough. But when he looked into her face, it mirrored his expression of smugness.

"Is that a challenge, Bass?" Yes, that was definitely a smug tone on her voice.

"What can I say, Waldorf?" Chuck sighed. "You just can't… take my breath away like you used to." Lie. But Chuck knew it would provoke her.

"Want to repeat that?" Was that… yes, that she was taking definite offense to that. Chuck hoped desperately that this wouldn't back fire terribly on him. His schemes had a habit of doing that. Strange, how they usually worked but around her, they were powerless.

"You don't think I can…" Blair rose from her perch on the board, standing high above him. "What was that again? 'Take your breath away?'" There was a superior arch to her mouth. Chuck's heart hammered in his chest. Girls didn't do that to him. They could get him aroused but they never… excited him like that. It was complicated. Chuck Bass was a layered man.

"That's what I said," Chuck admitted cautiously. She wasn't giving anything away.

"Maybe you're right," Blair said in defeat. Chuck slumped in disappointment. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. He turned to retreat when he heard a distinctive splash.

Blair didn't like how Chuck was just molding her like this. She knew that he knew what he was doing and yet she just couldn't back down. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't impress Chuck anymore. That was the basis of their relationship. What was there if they couldn't excite each other?

She also wanted to ignore the possibilty of him provoking her. That was what was most likely, but that didn't stop Blair from not backing down. She just couldn't.

Maybe Blair's clothing was made out of sugar, that when they got wet, they just melted off of her body. Maybe that's how they ended up on the pool deck. But she knew that wouldn't be enough to impress Chuck.

Chuck was aware of the red bikini that hugged her curves beneath her conservative wear. He knew she could be the devil, but only around him.

Blair took a deep breath and tugged at the strings that held her together. Maybe that explained how it joined the rest of her clothing on the pool deck… along with her pride and dignity.

Blair took a running start and did a perfect dive off the board and beneath the dark depths.

Chuck turned back at the noise to see the board springing from Blair's movement and the ripples in the water. She jumped. But that wasn't the only thing he saw. He also saw her bathing suit on the pool deck. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Chuck looked frantically for her in excitement. The hammering was back along with 100 times the force. He couldn't find his own breath. She had done it. She had physically stolen his breath away. God Damn.

How his own clothes had ended up off his body and in his hands was a completely mystery. That woman just did something to him. How he managed to fling it across the pool and have it land on the deck was another mystery.

Chuck found himself in the middle of the deep end still looking for her. How long could she hold her breath?

"Did I take your breath away?" Chuck heard a wet husk on his ear. He also felt her intense body heat against his. He slowly revolved himself to find Blair easily treading water behind him. Well, not anymore. They were face to face now. And the lights left nothing to the imagination.

There were not many times that Chuck was at a loss for words. Both times were because of the woman who was looking at him with that mischievous glint in her eyes. The same one that Chuck himself had mastered.

Drips of water were rolling down the side of Blair's face. They were close now. Even submerged in water, Chuck could feel the heat between them. The physical and emotional heat. He brought his large hand to her face and swept away the moisture.

Blair wanted to say something wildly witty, something that would stop Chuck in his tracks. Nothing came to mind. He was always impervious to her charm.

Chuck didn't like how Blair seemed to be impervious to his charm that usually made women rip their clothes off for him. Blair seemed to be able to do that, but she was keeping a cool head right now. She wasn't attacking him like protocol and past conquests suggested. She was just staring at him. What was wrong with him?

Chuck understood that there was only one logical thing to do next if she wasn't going to do it first. Which it was apparent that she wasn't. Quite and obvious action, actually. So he kissed her.

There was no space between them. It probably would have been awkward but Blair couldn't concentrate on anything else except their contact.

"Give it back," Chuck commanded into her mouth. Blair pulled away slightly, her hands gripped on his slippery shoulders. She noticed the humorous glint in his eyes.

"No," Blair matched his tone dangerously. They probably would have slipped into badinage if they weren't trying to stay afloat. Chuck wasn't about to let Blair slip away from him this time.

In so many words or less, Chuck had basically just admitted feelings for Blair without excepting her to reciprocate. She understood the gesture, even if it was fueled by the usual egotism that accompanied Chuck Bass. So she kissed him back.

It didn't seem to matter that both of them had a complete lack of clothing or that they were supposed to be hating each other or something. Some things were just inevitable. Like Chuck and Blair.

Blair's nails scraped up his neck as he held fast around her back, making absolutely sure there was no space between them. Chuck tried to refrain from groaning at her contact, but like the hot tub, he was in no control of his actions. But she didn't pull away this time. Instead, she entwined her fingers through his wet hair.

Chuck wasn't sure how long they held their complicated position like that, but he was pretty sure it was years. He usually wasn't satisfied unless he had gone all the way (and sometimes he wasn't even satisfied after that) but when Blair finally broke it off (like he knew she eventually had to) he couldn't be more pleased with himself. She changed the rules for him forever.

"Turn around," Blair said blatantly. Chuck raised his eyebrows at her and eyed her suggestively.

"I didn't think you swung that way," he leered.

Blair tightened her grip in his hair. He should have refrained until she wasn't attached to him like this. She jerked his head viciously. He should have thought that one through.

"I don't want you looking at me when I get changed, you jerk," she snapped with sudden venom. Chuck wasn't fooled. It was obvious that they wanted each other (as usual) but now it was obvious that it was only a matter of time before he turned her world upside-down again. He had that effect on people.

"Really, Blair, it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before," he protested as she turned him, her nails digging into his sides. God, she was sexy.

Chuck waited patiently as he heard her get dressed. She seemed completely oblivious to the reflective window that meant he didn't have to turn to see her. He bit back a smile.

Blair didn't miss Chuck checking her out in the window. Jerk. When she imagined him seeing her naked (which she didn't, really) they were at least having sex. It was only fair.

She really wasn't sure why she had broken it off, but on The New and Interesting Ways Where to Hook Up With Chuck Bass List, in a public pool was really not one of them. One could wonder where their relationship could go when the first place she had sex with him was in a limo, but a pool still wasn't one of them.

Blair may have ventured inside of coat closets at bars and restrooms in restaurants with him, but those were high establishments. At least she was sure they were clean. This was a boat. Not gonna happen. She didn't care how disappointed Chuck was going to be by that.

Blair also didn't like the fact that she was actually considering sleeping with Chuck again. Not that it wouldn't be an enjoyable experience for both of them (because it would), but disaster always seemed to follow closely at their heels when that happened. Blair would rather flirt and steal kisses around corners with him like this than be completely miserable after one night of bliss.

Was that love? If it was, she was in deep. She thought she knew what love was before, but Chuck had actually opened her eyes to a wholly other world of possibilities. He had turned it upside down. If this was true love, Blair knew she never wanted to turn back.

Blair glared at Chuck's leering reflection. She found his clothes next to hers and threw it at his face. He grunted as it hit his head.

"Heads up," Blair called innocently seconds after they made their descent. Chuck leapt from the pool as she looked away modestly. He took a significantly shorter amount of time to ready himself than she did.

"I assume you're decent," Chuck responded as he pulled his clothes over his taut body.

"Always," Blair retaliated indignantly.

"Really?" Chuck grinned lecherously. Stepped right into that one. "Didn't seem that way a couple of minutes ago." Blair rolled her eyes and gathered her things. She hated how she was completely in love with this mess.

Blair ignored Chuck's suggestion that they shower together after their little… endeavor. She just slammed the door in his face. But she supposed it was wishful thinking or that she was just asking for it when she didn't even both locking the door.

She only stripped back down to her bathing suit and stepped into the steamy stream. Blair supposed even if she had disrobed completely, it really wouldn't have mattered. Like Chuck said, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. That didn't stop her from feeling vulnerable when she was in states like that in front of him.

She remembered how he used to call her beautiful in so many words or less. Nate could say it in that bland voice of his, but it would never come close to having the meaning it did when it was uttered by Chuck.

Blair supposed that was one of the reasons why she chose to convince herself that wasn't the opening of the door of the bathroom she heard. Those weren't the distinctive masculine steps of familiarity she heard. That wasn't the shower curtain opening that she heard. But she knew immediately it was his arms that surrounded her waist, pulling her close to him. And she let him.

Blair felt Chuck's hot breath underneath her ear, the way he knew turned her to liquid. She tried desperately to try and regulate her breathing to no avail. He stroked her bare stomach softly as if coercing her to do something that she didn't know.

Usually she would feel uncomfortable if someone did that to her. If Nate had ever touched her stomach, she would feel immensely gargantuan. But when Chuck did things to her, it was different. He had a very calming presence. He loved her, and she knew it.

Blair turned slightly in his arms to find that at least he was clothed from the waist down. She wasn't ready for the expectations yet. But she knew it was coming. She knew soon enough that she could be with him again.

Chuck's hand skimmed her slick back up to her neck. He wove his fingers through her wet hair, caressing her scalp. Blair exhaled a little too loudly. Chuck smiled a genuine smile that she couldn't see but could practically feel.

He arm that was wound around her waist tightened until there again was no space between them. The breath that had lingered behind her ear turned into a burning kiss that traveled down her neck to her shoulder.

Neither of them had any expectations, but it was certain nothing of dire consequence was going to happen. Chuck didn't care. He just couldn't let her go right now. Or ever.


	5. Getting Closer

**A/N**: This is a shorter one, but only because the best is yet to come in the next chapter. I didn't know how to separate it correctly. I hope it didn't feel too rushed, I just wanted to get it out. This chapter was just sort of a filler for what happens next, which is the good part.

**Disclamer**: I don't own Gossip Girl or there wouldn't be this excruciating hiatus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair eased up into a sitting position. The covers slid down from her smooth shoulders. She couldn't help but feel cold. What, with the warm body that slumbered peacefully in the bed next to hers. So close, yet so far.

Chuck slept seemingly easily on his stomach. She couldn't know the whirlwind that was erupting in his mind. She couldn't comprehend the recurring dreams he was having. Dreams that were starring her.

Blair ran her hair through her tousled and still slightly damp hair. Just watching him sleep was making her restless. What sort of person did that? It just reminded her of all the things she didn't have and all of the things that she wanted to have. It was frustrating

Blair leaned back across her pillow. She couldn't imagine the mess her hair looked like. She really didn't care. Nothing really seemed to matter when she had what she wanted in the palm of her hand but was too defective to do anything about it.

She gazed outside the window watching the sun rise. For some reason it just depressed her. Despite the fact that the day was beginning, it made it seem like an end. She pressed her eyes closed, willing sleep to come again, but all that clouded her mind was the lulling breathing of a certain someone next to her. Not preferably next to her, but next to her bed.

Blair sighed heavily. It was obvious she wasn't going to get any sleep with… _that_ distracting her. She hoped Serena was up. She also hoped desperately that she and Nate weren't having too much fun last night and sleeping it off. She knew all about that. Too bad she didn't anymore.

***

"Maybe you should slow down a little," Serena said uneasily. Blair just shook her head vigorously and knocked back another shot. Blair didn't usually act out in this manner. And when she did, it was only because of one person.

"What happened?" Serena asked again, trying to get Blair to talk about what was obviously bothering you.

"Nothing," Blair said, mouth full of liquid.

"Really?" Serena asked incredulously. "Because knocking on my door at 5 in the morning with wet hair doesn't exactly scream 'sanity.'"

Blair shot her a disdainful look over her 18th shot glass. That couldn't be good and Serena knew it. She had way too much experience in this sort of area.

"Remember when you came back?" Blair asked with sudden nostalgia.

"Um," Serena thought back to two years ago. "You weren't exactly pleased to see me." Blair smiled.

"We used to be wild before you left," mused Blair.

"When?" Serena asked, trying to find a memory where Blair wasn't being uptight.

"Bungalow," was all she had to say. Serena laughed. She remembered that instance.

***

Chuck sat up with a start at the sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside table. The first thing he realized was obvious. She wasn't there. It wasn't like he had a right to be hurt or anything. They weren't even in the same bed.

It just sent an ache through him as he leaned to retrieved his phone and inhaled the wafting scent of her distinctive perfume with her no where in sight.

Chuck opened the text from Nate on his Blackberry and stared. He couldn't help but feel a smirk crossing his face. Only two words crossed his mind. _She would_.

Nate looked up warily as Chuck strode through the back entrance of the bar. He knew if anyone could fix this, it was Chuck. His other choice would have been Blair, but she was… indisposed at the moment.

"It's about time," Nate muttered.

"So what's the problem?" Chuck asked.

"The problem?" Nate asked. "Did you not see the text I sent?" Chuck just laughed and held out his phone.

"Oh, I saw it. I just don't understand what the problem is." Nate glanced at his own text still on Chuck's phone. The picture on it featured a certain two Upper East Siders that he wished didn't. It wasn't very good quality, but Nate was in a hurry to get Chuck down here. Little did he know Chuck would take such a casual stance towards it.

A long mane of blonde hair and perfectly producted dark hair was blurred across the screen. Skirts in a flurry spun in coordination. There was only one message underneath it.

**u need 2 c this**

"I'm glad I came down here so fast," Chuck said, sans sarcasm. "I almost missed the show."

"Are you kidding?" Nate demanded. "Look at them!"

"I am," Chuck said soberly. Nate followed his best friend's gaze. Sure enough, Chuck couldn't take his eyes off of her. For once, it wasn't Nate's girl friend that he was worried about.

"They're completely trashed," protested Nate.

Chuck didn't make a sound. He looked back at him and tried not to be disgusted. There was a weird leer crossing his face. Chuck was insatiable when it came to Blair. Nate knew it wasn't his taste, but Chuck and Blair had an allure to each other that no one else could master. Maybe that was a good thing.

Nate looked back at the bar. There they were, in all their glory. Serena Van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf on top of the bar. The music blasting in the background was their soundtrack. Nate could have no idea what Chuck was thinking of. He could have no idea that he was reminiscing about the first time he really saw Blair Waldorf. And had fallen in love with her.

"That's it." Nate looked up at Chuck, wondering if he really heard him; if he had really said anything.

"What…?" Nate asked. Chuck didn't look up as he kept talking.

"She's it, Nathaniel." Nate didn't know if he wanted to hear this. It made him vaguely apprehensive when Chuck started talking about his feelings. It just didn't seem right.

"We're docking tomorrow," Chuck mused. Nate wondered where he was going with this. "I am not getting back on this boat without her." Nate knew that just wasn't in just a physical sense. Chuck was serious. He didn't want to be without her, ever. But what Chuck was seriously considering, Nate didn't want to ponder at. It made everything seem a little too surreal.

And that was it. They didn't say anything else on the matter. It was obvious. Chuck got what he wanted. And he had never stopped wanting Blair Waldorf.

***

"What were you thinking?" Serena looked at her boyfriend in the privacy of their own cabin.

"What?" she asked innocently. She didn't understand what was wrong with helping Blair in her time of need.

"What did you think you were doing, Serena?" Nate asked, exasperated. "You could have relapsed."

"Relapsed?" Serena asked with amusement. "I used to party, Nate. I wasn't an alcoholic."

"You let Blair have her way all the time. Is that really what you want?"

"Nate," Serena scolded. "Blair really needed a friend after what happened last night. She wasn't manipulating me."

"Last night?" Nate asked. Serena nodded slowly.

"Blair gets chatty when she drinks. She didn't want to tell me what Chuck did at first, but then she did."

"What did Chuck do?" Nate asked curiously.

"He didn't tell you?" Serena asked, surprised. Nate shook his head.

"The last time I saw him, we were both leaving. He was still in the bar." Serena narrowed her eyes. It looked strange on her.

"No."

"No?" Nate echoed.

"He couldn't have. Blair was still down there when we left."

"Maybe…" Nate didn't even try to finish his rationalization. The fact was that Chuck and Blair were alone in en empty bar. God only knows what they could be doing down there at 2 in the morning.

***

Chuck wandered through the hallway. It had been a surprise seeing Blair dancing on a bar at 2 in the afternoon, but one he whole heartedly accepted. He didn't know where the time went but he didn't want to go back to the cabin to see a striking Blair that he couldn't have.

So he had stayed out all night. Nate and Serena had left around midnight. He had assumed Blair had gone back to their room. He hadn't entered the bar that flashed him back to that significant night at _Victrola_. Maybe he should have. Maybe he would have seen this sooner.

He was right outside when he heard it. Distinctive music wafting outside. His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

He rounded the corner, cautiously, not really knowing why. He realized it when he saw her. She was still here. She was still beautiful. He still loved her.


	6. Illegal Tender

**A/N**: The climatic chapter. From here, things will be coming to a close. This chapter has the mention of the song from which the fic is named. It always reminded me of Chair so they're listening to it. You don't have to listen to the song to get it, but itis a really great song that I highly recommend.

**Disclaimer**: All rights go to Gossip Girl and Louis XIV from which I borrowed the lyrics. Good stuff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck heard the rhythm of clapping as he rounded the corner. The familiar bass line filled the room that he entered.

_Well it's a minor altercation  
Despite your hesitation  
By all agrees that you will see how we're causing quite a sensation_

Chuck wondered if she could see him. If would probably yell at him is she did. It really wasn't his fault. He couldn't control what she did to him.

A bottle of alcohol lay on the bar top. Her bare feet did intricate steps across it. The song Chuck had heard so many times before rang in his ears as he proceeded across the room. Her Christian Loubitans lay in the corner.

_You're taking off your stripes  
Even your knees are nice  
I'll tease you with a knife until you're screaming for your life_

Her skirt fluttered around her knees as he thought of a perfectly vulgar thing to start a conversation.

"This trip just keeps getting better and better," he settled on. It wasn't something to provoke her, but he knew he could do that later.

Blair pretended not to notice him, just kept moving to the beat. He missed this. He missed the first time he had even seen her like this. This first time she ever bore herself to him. The first time he realized it wouldn't be the last.

_I think so too  
And you surrender  
Can I spend you up? you're my illegally illegal tender_

"What are you doing up here all alone?" he finally asked. He remembered the last time he had asked her that. Two hours later, they had ended up together in a stranger's orange bed.

She was just as inticing as she had been at that time. She had been exciting and untouchable. He may have thought that then, but he knew he would never shake the appeal she had for him. This was it.

_It takes a lover, it takes a lover  
It takes a lover that will love me like no other  
It takes a lover, it takes a lover  
It takes a lover that knows I love her like no other_

"I am…" Blair articulated, "… _perfecting_ my moves." She threw a mischievous look over her shoulder at him. He knew that look. It was the look that he had been waiting for this entire trip.

"You're _moves_," he repeated with a smirk. He remembered her moves. She had proclaimed that she had them and she had been right.

He would never be able to forget the following hours where he had made her his. He had marked her for eternity. He could practically feel her gentle but ragged breath on his neck and how she purred his name in his ear. There was no one like her.

_And apart the contrary and impending accusation  
Cinematography that you're willing but happy to see_

"Yes," she stressed. "Serena was cramping my style."

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at this. She was never this free when she was with anyone else. She felt the need to be someone else. But when she was with him, she was herself.

She was a beautiful person that no one bothered to see. That used to bother him, but now he saw the genius in it. If he was the only one who saw her, he was the only one who could have her. Things were working out for him again.

_I looked into your eyes  
And pushed your buttons and levers  
You said you'd see until we agree and kindly said whatever_

She spun again, her skits whirling around her creamy legs. She seemed to glow in the darkness. The lights had been shut off but was illuminated by the moonlight.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asked sweetly. Chuck had neared the bar by then, leaning against it. He hadn't really thought that she saw him, but he didn't put it past her. She saw everything.

"Immensely." He matched her tone.

_And you like my loving better  
Cause you said so in a letter, that said return to sender  
My illegally illegal tender_

Blair stopped her movements, just looking down at him. He took the bottle of alcohol by the neck and took a pull. Chuck gazed back up at her. She was scrutinizing him. He also knew she didn't want him looking up her skirt. Not yet, anyway, he was sure of that. He knew he was just getting closer and closer to his goal.

_Two in the pocket is better than three  
Two in the pocket is better than three  
It's better than three_

Blair knelt down, dangling her legs over the edge of the bar. She snatched the bottle away from Chuck, taking her own pull. He smirked. She would never let anyone from the Upper East Side see her in this condition. It would ruin her Queen B status. Chuck was the exception to the rule. He was the exception to every rule.

She eyed him intensely. He liked her when she had been drinking. She let her guard done. She let herself love him.

"What are you doing here, Chuck?" she asked him finally.

"Drinking," he said, obviously. She rolled her eyes at him but he could tell the distinct visual of her amusement.

"Come for the show?" she asked playfully.

"That depends," he leaned in. "What are you offering?"

_Two in the pocket is better than three  
And three in the pocket is better than four  
And five in the pocket is better than six  
And put them together then pick up the sticks_

"Nothing you would be interested in," she toyed.

"Really?" he rose his eyebrows. "I highly doubt that."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because," he grinned. Hadn't she realized by now? He didn't do this for everyone. She had to know that she was the one. He didn't take her for a dull minded person. That was why she and Nathaniel hadn't worked out.

_It takes a lover, it takes a lover  
It takes a lover that will love me like no other  
It takes a lover, it takes a lover  
It takes a lover that knows I love her like no other_

"It takes a lover that will love me like no other," he joked. Blair sighed in disappointment. She wished for once she could take him seriously.

"Very mature, Bass," she drawled. She watched him hesitate. He pushed her hair back from her face.

"It's true," he said softly. His hand didn't leave her skin. She wondered if she wanted it to.

"What was that?" Blair asked suddenly, startled. Chuck sighed as Blair jumped in fear. He hadn't thought that Blair would resort to such unoriginal lengths to dissuade him.

"I didn't hear anything," he said, leaning away from her. He expected her to leave in a rush, attempting to get away from him. For once, he was surprised. Her doe eyes returned to his and implored him.

Blair heard it again and started. This time, Chuck heard it too. She wasn't trying to be evasive. He cast his eyes back at hers which were scouting the exits. He suppressed a fond smile. He took pride in how he was the only one who really saw her at moments like these.

That's when they heard the conversation. Clarity entered Blair's eyes. It was the security. They had heard the music and were coming to investigate.

Blair looked hurriedly around, trying to find the best way to escape. Chuck offered her his hand. She studied it for a moment, weighing her options. She grabbed onto it and he slid her from the bar. Her legs dangled as he held her from the waist, her feet not yet touching the ground.

Chuck couldn't look away from her eyes. They were so inviting and unguarded. He felt as though he could get lost in them. That made him almost forget the impending danger. Almost.

They wouldn't get in that much trouble because of their family names, but no one wanted to know the children of Old New York were boozing around in a dank bar past midnight.

Blair's hands braced themselves steadily on his shoulders. Chuck let a self satisfied smile cross his face. He let her slide gently so her feet touched the floor. His hands held her waist so she didn't lean away.

They suddenly heard the beep of the security's phone. It broke the spell.

"We have to go," Blair said hurriedly. She was right, though. Chuck didn't feel like having to call his lawyer because of some loophole that they were trespassing or something.

Chuck spied her shoes in the corner.

"Come on," Blair beckoned. Before he knew what was happening, she had grabbed his hand and was pulling him along the corridor.

He liked the feel of her hand in his. He had thought that it would be awkward and strange. But it just wasn't. It was Blair. That's all it was.

She pulled him up the staircase. Chuck pressed her against the wall, trying to blend in as they heard the room they were just in being combed.

Blair's breath was in his ear again. It felt right. Her chest rose and fell at the exertion and fear of getting caught. This was how he liked it. It was exciting. Everything was exciting when he was with her.

They reached the door to the cabin. This time, Blair didn't complain as they entered the dark room and closed the door behind them.

"Oh, my god," Blair said.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"I forgot my shoes," she realized. Chuck bit back laughter. Looking down at her bare feet, he wondered how she had only noticed until now. But the fire in her eyes told him she might have been a little preoccupied.

He held out his hand. Dangling from the straps were her shoes that he had retrieved. Blair shot him a strange look. He ignored it. He knew Blair. He knew her enough that she would have forgotten her own shoes.

"Thanks," Blair said uncertainly.

"Not a problem," he said in his low voice. Blair knew this voice. It was his "come hither" voice. His seductive voice. He used it all the time on her. But right now, she wondered why he even bothered.

Blair looked down and saw that their fingers were still intertwined. Chuck followed her gaze with a smile. Inevitable.

He let her shoes fall to the floor. Blair gazed into his slanting exotic eyes. She brought up their interlocked hands. She raised her other and he joined her halfway.

"Do you still think I'm not interested?" he asked gently.

"I'm not so sure anymore," she admitted.

Chuck drew his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes against the motion. The next thing she knew, she felt his warm fingers against the back of her neck. She opened her eyes to see his dark ones enveloping hers.

He drew her closer, letting his other hand fall to the small of her back. This was too familiar. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked it that way.

It was too familiar, because, as usual, Blair found her fingers interlock at the back of his neck.

Chuck moved slowly around her, taking everything in. He didn't know when this would happen again, so he took his time. He took his time tasting and feeling her like he never would again. And if his sheets got tangled beneath their legs, that was just as good.


	7. Figuring Out the Plan

**A/N**: This was longer than I originally anticipated, but I think this is better. There's only one more chapter to go before I wrap this up. Aw ='(, but I'm glad I'm finally finishing this up. I'm really proud of this and I hope you liked it too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from GG, I'm pumped for the Chuck limo stalking. Good stuff.

* * *

Blair wasn't a stranger to inebriated sex. After all, it was how this all started. She wasn't really sure if she would have made the original move on Chuck if she had been completely sober. But she did know it was the one mistake that she would never take back. She just couldn't.

She also knew that inebriation got her to be where she was at this exact moment. If it wasn't for alcohol, many… memorable encounters with Chuck never would have occurred. Including this one.

It was a strange sense of déjà vu to be dancing on a table top (tipsy, no less) and have Chuck leering at her like he always did. And immediately commencing afterward, to be in the current position she was now. The heat of Chuck's body scorched her skin in this placement.

The thing about alcohol was that it also made you tired. Well, it made Blair tired. Especially tonight after a certain tryst. Oh, who was she kidding, many trysts. When it came to Chuck, it was never just once.

She found herself caving to him many times. Many times in one night. It was ridiculous and completely immoral and illogical, but she found herself doing it anyway. Mother Chucker.

So after many said trysts, she had actually found herself not able to leave Chuck's bed. Her ability to make logical decisions was overlooked by her tendency to cave to those smoldering eyes of his. The ones that spoke volumes to her. The ones that seemed to seduce her out of her clothes and right into his bed.

So she stayed. Whenever she woke up, she could never really figure out why. That is, until he opened his beautiful exotic eyes and the process happened all over again.

Blair's eyes fluttered open and she took in the ceiling. Funny, that's how it always was. She was always looking at the ceiling of the limo or his suite. Or on certain rare occasions, her ceiling of her own room.

This ceiling was different. She couldn't look away from it. Maybe that was because if she did, she would have to look at the angular features of the love that slumbered peacefully on top of her. She felt him, she inhaled him. She loved him.

Blair shifted slightly, loving the warmth that radiated from him, though trying not to wake him. Chuck seemed to be so well attuned to all of her actions, emotions, and thoughts, even when he wasn't conscious.

Chuck's lashes brushed against her cheek as his eyes opened. Already that lecherous smirk was in place. Already, her heart was hammering in her chest. He braced his palms on either side of her ribs, lifting himself up slightly.

"Good morning," he greeted his voice still husky from sleep and sex. Despite the darkness of the hour, she knew how late (or early) it was.

Chuck rolled to his side, his body still pressed hotly against hers. She didn't complain. Blair looked over and couldn't help but remark to herself how sexy he looked when his tousled hair made him look so disheveled. She never really told him the appeal he held for her but she always assumed that he just knew.

Blair leaned her head against he pillow, watching Chuck's satisfied smile as he propped himself up on his elbow. It had been a year and a half since they had been this way with each other. Blair wanted to regret being this close to him again, but she just couldn't. When Chuck's eyes appraised her like that, she couldn't regret anything. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak. All she could do was revel in the magnificence that she couldn't seem to get rid of.

The room was cast into a red orange hue. The sun was just about rising and they had the perfect view from the window. Blair didn't want to think Chuck had orchestrated something like that, like he had known this would happen, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. He was Chuck Bass after all, and he could do anything.

Blair tried to ignore his hands sifting through her messy locks. She had the sense to run now, but she knew she never could. She could never separate herself from him again, even if it meant protecting herself. If being this close to Chuck meant the occasional heart break, she would do it again and again.

Chuck decided at that very moment that he hated his sister. Yes, he was calling her his sister and not step sister now, because really, she was the only family he had. He was plotting his golden sister's untimely demise.

Right at that moment, Blair's damned orange phone rattled the bedside table with its vibrations. Chuck glared at it. He knew exactly who it was. How dare she? Didn't she know that at that very moment he and the woman he was going to…? Didn't she just know that they were reconciling, damnit?

His heart sank as Blair reached for it and put it to her ear, greeting her best friend in a hushed voice that gave Chuck a strange sense of pride. He liked that his ministrations made her so quiet, even if she was loud moments before. But honestly, where did Serena get off calling her at 5 in the morning? That would have to stop.

"I have to go." Chuck looked up at Blair's remark. His eyes narrowed.

"Now?" he asked. She fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Serena said they're docking soon so we should get ready." Chuck pursed his lips. Blair took that as conformation and slid out of the bed, hastily clothing herself. Chuck didn't move. He didn't like how this was going. He hated how every time everything seemed to be going so well, it all imploded. This time they couldn't blame it on a pregnancy scare or Bart's speech going to Chuck's head. Now, it was all them and Chuck didn't know how to fix it.

"It's really early out," he mused. Blair looked up while she strapped her shoes back on her feet.

"I know," Blair said, not really sure how else to respond. "I'll, um…" she said awkwardly, "I'll see you later." No. This definitely would not do.

* * *

Chuck glared at his reflection as he fastened his bow tie around his neck. For once, he was positive he hadn't done anything wrong. He hadn't left her at a helipad; he hadn't ditched her for any hoes. He just couldn't figure it out.

"You're up early." Chuck cast his eyes towards the voice in the door to see Nate.

"I thought Serena called Blair. Wouldn't you have been up early too?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Nate walked into the room. "But I didn't think you'd be awake this early. You overslept for a brunch, remember? Waking up early isn't really your style."

"I was up anyway," Chuck smirked, smoothing out his shirt. He turned to Nate. "Long night, you know." Nate blinked rapidly, probably clearing out the images he didn't want imprinted in his mind.

"Some things are just better kept to yourself, Chuck," he informed.

"What is Serena doing up so early, anyway?" Chuck asked curiously. He didn't like how his darling sister interrupted inconveniently.

"Well, you know Serena," Nate said offhandedly.

"No, I don't," Chuck cocked his head to one side. "Not like you do."

"Not like you haven't tried," Nate grimaced. Chuck rolled his eyes. That was so two years ago. "She was just worried, that's all."

"And you say that she doesn't have sibling fondness," Chuck joked.

"Not about _you_," Nate corrected.

"What could _I_ be doing to Blair? You're acting like I'm not trustworthy or something," Chuck said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Nate looked around the room that he used to occupy. He didn't really want to know what extra curricular activities were occurring since he vacated it. "That's why you stalked her in your limo a couple months ago."

"The situation called for it," Chuck said unrepentantly.

"Are you ready to go?" Nate asked, still slightly uncomfortable with the route this conversation was taking.

"Hold on," Chuck said, examining his reflection again. He had to set a plan in motion to make sure that Blair would return to him by the time they boarded again.

Nate spotted Chuck's jacket and picked it up. He was about to hand it to him when he felt a small weight difference that shouldn't have been there.

"Chuck," Nate reproached. Chuck looked over to see Nate holding his jacket. He snatched it back, but the damage was done.

"I can't believe you're caring that around," Nate said incredulously.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything with it," Chuck said defensively.

"So why do you have it with you?" Nate asked, appalled.

"I like to keep it with me," Chuck replied.

"Just in case?" Nate asked condescendingly.

"You never know," Chuck said mysteriously.

"Chuck, you cannot do that. You're only 18."

"You just can't imagine what it's like how to feel this way," Chuck lashed out. He hated how Nate could always be so self-righteous after everything that he had done, especially to Blair.

"It's too soon," Nate said quieter. He didn't like it when Chuck was mad at him. It may come as a surprise, but Chuck could be very intimidating when he wanted to be. Probably the only trait he inherited from his dear old dad.

"I told you," Chuck said, calming down, "I'm not going to say anything. It's the only thing I have of hers. It reminds me of where my life is heading."

"Really?" Nate asked. "You're really thinking that?"

"I'm not going to do anything," Chuck repeated. "Not today, next year or even five years from now. But someday… yes, I'm really thinking about it." He looked to the ground. He didn't like talking about his feelings, especially with Nathaniel.

Blair was different. She was really the only person he could be himself with. But even this was out of the question. He would never tell her what he had just told Nathaniel.

They walked out of the room in silence. Chuck knew this was awkward, but it was an issue that had come up more than once. Nate just couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he did what Chuck was considering. But Nate didn't really plan anything. He just went with the herd. Chuck meticulously planned out every course of action.

They stepped down the ramp to reach the dock. Chuck still had that promise in mind. He was boarding unless he was sure Blair was with him all the way. They were on the dock before Chuck stopped them.

"Nate," he said. Nate paused and looked over. "This never happened… right?" Nate looked at the ground uncomfortably at the reference to their dispute in the cabin.

"Yeah, okay," he relented.

"Thanks," Chuck said in relief.

"You're going to go get her now?" Nate asked. Chuck let a manipulative smile cross his face.

"The only reason I'm here." They reached dry land and started towards the shops. Chuck knew exactly where Blair would be.

* * *

"Are we going to talk about it?" Blair looked up to see Serena's captivated eyes. Ugh. This was really not what she wanted. She didn't want to go into detail to Serena about her brother and Blair's sex life. It was weird.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said instead. They had already docked and were walking among the shops. They hadn't gone in yet while Serena was trying to pump Blair for information.

"Blair," Serena said steadily. "I called you at 5 in the morning and you were already up..."

"I don't know why you did that anyway," Blair interrupted. "It was too early. Why were _you_ up, anyway?" she asked suggestively. Blair was a master at deception and changing the subject.

"Stop changing the subject." Serena had known Blair for too long. "Both you and Chuck hadn't left that bar when we did. What happened?"

"Are you asking because you care about my safety or you just have a really weird fixation on your brother's sex life?"

"Blair," Serena laughed, realizing what Blair had admitted to a moment too late. "Oh my god, Blair!"

"It's not like you hadn't formed your own opinions already," Blair rolled her eyes. There was silence for a few more feet.

"So are you guys like..." Serena trailed off.

"I don't know!" Blair exaimed exasperatedly. "With him, I never know. It's so difficult to figure things out with him. Sure, we slept together this morning, but who knows how he'll feel even 20 minutes from now."

"This morning?" Serena asked uneasily.

"We got to the room after midnight," Blair said hastily.

"Ew!" Serena exclaimed. "So when I called..."

"We had already finished," Blair waved her off.

"Oh," Serena said with relief. "So the whole sleeping arrangements worked out in your favor."

"Don't even get me started on that," Blair escalated. "If it wasn't for you, this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"You're welcome," Serena said with self satisfaction. Blair made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat.

"So..." Serena started asking again. "Do you... _want_ to get back with him?"

"Obviously!" Blair retorted. Serena raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I wouldn't have slept with him if I didn't. I don't just go sleeping around with everyone all the time. I'm not like--" Blair broke off at Serena's accusing look. "I was going to say Chuck," she assured her blonde best friend. Serena was still uneasy about the Old Serena that everyone still seemed to remember.

"It's not like you have a lot of self control when it comes to Chuck," Serena reminded her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blair threatened.

"Oh, come on, Blair," Serena rolled her eyes. "Does your seventeenth birthday ring a bell?"

"Whatever happened that night, which you really shouldn't know about, anyway, happened because I wanted it to," Blair said unrepentantly.

"You said it was revenge sex," Serena pointed out.

"_No_..." Blair said back. "_You_ asked if it was for revenge and I cleverly avoided the subject by talking about his natural musk."

"You... lied to me?" Serena asked with confusion.

"You were already judging me because I slept with him twice. What would you think if I had admitted that I was falling for him?" Blair explained. "But you're not as neurotic and judgmental since you started dating Nate. I have to say, Humphrey did nothing for your personality." Blair expected Serena to laugh at this, mostly because of how true it was.

"That's when you fell for him?" Serena asked gently. Blair just shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "B..."

"Oh look!" Blair pointed distractedly at one of the windows. "Something that could pass as a designer brand. Let's go." Serena dropped the subject as Blair pulled her towards the store. She knew Blair was never good at expressing her emotions easily. She and Chuck had that in common. She had no idea that her best friend actually... liked her current step brother that far back

She couldn't help but think of all the mundane moments that she experienced, thinking at they were just being... _them_, when they actually had genuine feelings towards each other. It was sort of sweet, in their own twisted way. They had to most dysfunctional vision of love she had ever seen, but she knew they just fit. It was strange. They were only 18 but it seemed like they were just right.

* * *

Chuck smirked as he saw her across the street. He felt Nate hover awkwardly next to him as he surveyed Blair when he knew she couldn't see him.

"This is weird," Nate observed. "Do you do this a lot? Just... stalk her?"

"No," Chuck said simply. "I hire people for that." Nate fell silent and Chuck didn't continue. Nate may not have thought it romantic, but for Chuck Bass, this was as good as it gets. Even Blair called him romantic once. He was confident he was.

"Catch up with you later, Nathaniel," Chuck said casually, about to walk across the street.

"You're going over there?" Nate asked. Chuck pivoted slightly, facing open blue eyes.

"Yes," he said curtly. "Do you have a better idea? Serena's still in the store. I can get to her now." Blair waited patiently while Serena was expanding her trendy horizons.

"Won't that be awkward?" Nate asked.

"For who?" Chuck asked slyly. He shook his head. He was confident Serena would emerge long after he was done."It doesn't matter. I'm just going to talk to her for a second then I'll be back. Wait here."

"Yeah, but when it comes to the two of you, 'just talking for a second' becomes 'we're going to have sex in this abandoned alley when we think no one's looking.'"

"Well I didn't think you rolled that way, Nathaniel, but I think Blair would be opposed to you watching us have sex." Nate tried not to look too disgusted from Chuck's innuendos. Actually, they weren't innuendos anymore, but more outright suggestions. Chuck laughed. "I promise I'll be right back."

* * *

Blair's breath should have caught in her throat when she felt warm hands grasping her upper arm, pulling her to the side of the building, but honestly, who else could it be?

Blair pressed her back against the wall warmed by the sun. She wasn't able to reach Chuck's eyes.

"Hey," she heard him say.

"Hi..." she said hesitantly as she finally ventured to reach his gaze. His amber eyes always commanded her attention. She felt like she was sinking and she didn't want to be saved.

"So..." Chuck was never a loss for words. She could tell that he was actually trying really hard, however. "Last night..." he tried again.

"It's okay," Blair shrugged. "I understand if you just want to..." That was such a lie. It wasn't okay if he didn't want to be with her. She was pretty sure she would whither and die if he rejected her. She never wanted to be dependent on a guy, but Chuck was her lifeline. He was her oxygen. It was like this before they even became... intimate. He was always the one who she could turn to who she knew would help her, understand her, and not judge her unconditionally. This feeling only intensified after that... _ride_ at _Victrola_.

"What?" he asked with surprise. "Blair..." he shook his head with disbelief. "I... need to talk to you."

"So talk," Blair folded her arms across her chest.

"No," Chuck shook his head. "I need to _talk_ to you." Blair just narrowed her eyes in confusion. Was this his new code for sex? She thought they were still going with "limo ride."

"Okay..." Blair said, displaying her inability to understand. He just smirked at that. Finally, a Chuck that she could understand.

"Will you just meet me?" he asked.

"'Meet you?'" Blair echoed.

"Yes," Chuck responded. "I just need to see you."

"You can't see me now?" Blair asked, playing along. He smiled lecherously.

"Can you just meet me?" he asked again. Blair hesitated. She wanted to so much. In the past year, she had gotten so used to protecting herself, mainly from him. Despite that, she believed that this was it. Chuck was ready for this and she was too. She wanted to be with him and nothing was going to stop her this time.

"Where?" she asked. The corner of Chuck's mouth turned up in a sly smile.


	8. Finally

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long to get this final chapter out. I knew how I was going to end it, but the inspiration never really came. I haven't been getting anything out lately because of exams and what-not which means things will be slowing down some until summer. I'm not sure if I like this chapter. It seems sort of weak (not to mention short) and maybe a little unrealistic at the end, although it does have some quality fluff. I hope you like it anyway.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously not mine because I couldn't have come up with such a good end for the season.

* * *

Serena and Nate walked contentedly hand in hand. It was times like these that she really pitied Chuck and Blair. Not like she would ever relay that to them. There was something about pity that just set them both off.

She wished that they could just be with each other. It seemed so simple yet they seemed to make things so straightforward so incredibly complicated.

Serena looked up at the ship that loomed in front of them, approaching the dock with Nate.

"Where did Chuck say he was going?" Serena asked. When she last talked to Blair she had to admit, something was definitely off. She wasn't very adept at noticing those kinds of things, but Blair was the least high maintenance then she had ever been.

"I'm not sure," Nate said. "He just said he had to go do something."

"I really hope he wasn't being literal," Serena rolled her eyes. She had also noticed how her aptitude for innuendos had increased the longer she lived with Chuck.

"Didn't Blair say that she would meet us back at the dock?" Nate smiled. Serena looked around.

"She said she probably would but not to wait around if she didn't." Serena was getting worried. The more time passed, the more she starting thinking that Chuck and Blair were having something to do with it more than shopping.

Serena and Nate wandered through the halls of the yacht. It had been hours since they boarded and yet there was still no sign of the Devil and the Queen of the Upper East Side. Something was definitely noticeably wrong when the ship was set in motion.

"Maybe they just snuck on without anyone noticing," Nate suggested apprehensively. Serena wasn't about to buy it. Blair and Chuck were the most noticeable people she had ever met.

They stopped in front of the cabin that Chuck shared with Blair. The door was closed. Either they were indulging in some extra curricular activities or something was definitely up. Which it usually was. One of the workers passed them before Serena stopped him.

"Excuse me, sir," Serena reached out. "I don't know if we should be moving yet. The people in that cabin haven't boarded yet." The worker stopped and turned.

"You mean the occupants of the Bass cabin?" Nate rolled his eyes. Chuck always insisted on advertizing how well off he was. That meant paying for everything in his own name. "Mr. Bass called several hours ago to bring all their belongings off of the ship."

"What?" Serena asked in shock.

"Yes. A couple of hours after we docked we got a call to have everything moved to land." _Everything_. That meant Blair's as well. She was sure that this was Chuck's idea, considering that Blair didn't seem to be hiding anything. However, Blair was always well apt in deception.

"So they're gone?" Nate asked as they laid down on the bed in their cabin. Serena knew what was probably going on, but with Chuck and Blair, you never really knew. Her phone vibrated.

Serena flipped it open to her surprise, a text from Blair. No picture. Just a few words.

**change of plans. c u back in the states**

Serena flashed the text for Nate.

"So where are they?"

* * *

Blair pressed her hand against the warm glass overlooking the town. It was as beautiful as she imagined. She had been in Italy before, but not like this. Not like with his promises that she wished she had experienced before. Better late than never. She should be angry at him. But she couldn't. Not anymore. Not ever.

She hugged the sheet wrapped around her that probably left nothing to the imagination to the certain presence behind her. The heat that she could already feel radiating from his body.

She had done it again. With _him_. And this time, it was actually okay. She could actually see this going somewhere. She could actually see herself being with him. Because in so many words or less, she knew he loved her.

Especially since a certain crushed velvet box lay on the table, she knew what was happening. It should be frightening. She should want to run. But she didn't. Because she knew this wouldn't be happening today, tomorrow, or even 10 years from now. But someday, she knew she could really be one with this person. And not just in the physical sense. They had that down already.

His breath crashed into her ear as he stood behind her, equally as naked. This feels eerily familiar.

"I told you I wouldn't abandon you this time," he said confidently.

"Considering there wasn't a helipad for you to abandon me on, it's a lot easier this time," she retorted. She felt his hands skim down her back to her waist, turning her from the window to meet his eyes. She loved those eyes. She didn't want to go another day without seeing those eyes ever again. Somehow, that seemed like she wouldn't have to.

"Do you like it?" he smirked. Always the smug one.

"It's alright," she said nonchalantly.

"I'm sure you could get a better view of Tuscany from the bed," he hinted suggestively. She just rolled her eyes.

However, she was glad that she was finally here with him. She hadn't even chanced ever coming near this country after what happened last summer. Not that she had ever been giving the opportunity to, but she was still hurting and having some serious abandonment issues. Not anymore. Not when he was always by her side.

"You're not running this time?" she asked quietly. His brows furrowed at the serious turn this conversation had taken but his answer surprises her.

"Where would I go?" he asks almost sweetly. "All I've ever wanted is right here."

"Very smooth, Bass," Blair said in an attempt to protect her heart from anymore real damage.

"And for once it wasn't a line," Chuck said as he followed her to the bed. "The real question is are you?"

"I've been chasing you for so long, I wouldn't know how to," she teased. Her eyes lay on the box again. "Why do you carry that around with you?" Chuck followed her gaze. He looked down in his vulnerability. It was almost cute.

"It's the only thing I have of her," he confessed. "My father gave it to her and left it to me in his will. It's all I have."

"That's not true," Blair disagreed.

"Oh really?" he smirked. "So maybe you'll wear it someday."

"Your ego's showing, Bass," Blair said instead.

"Why?" he asked. "Was the Vanderbilt ring more impressive?"

Blair suppressed a shudder. It was nice at the time, but thinking back, that ring was ostentatious and tacky. Not to mention who grotesquely close she came to marrying a boring and dull witted Archibald (no offense, Serena) who she had absolutely no passion for.

"I just don't want you to get too full of yourself," Blair matched his smug look. "Things won't be as interesting anymore."

"Like we could ever be boring," he rolled his eyes.

"You're just too cocky," Blair replied.

"Oh?" he asked. "So when is that plan to just run off with a Tuscan local?"

"I didn't say that."

"You'll see," he said confidently. "You can't get enough of me. Soon, you'll be begging me to marry you."

"We're 18, Chuck," Blair said steadily.

"I never said you were rational."

"No, you're just too smug."

"It works for me," he shrugged unrepentantly.

He was right. It realy did. Apparently, so did his egotism. That was why she couldn't tell him she would be counting the years until he would let her be bound to him forever.


End file.
